Pride of the Red Snow
by SpottedLionHanyou
Summary: FINISHED A new pride has formed in the abandoned outlands under Kovu and Kiara's noses. Their son who does not wish to rule under Kovu, flees and runs into this new pride. What will become of the young prince and the other pride? PG13 for violence.
1. Exile in the Pridelands

'ello peoples! I'm amazed anyone's reading this.. it's Lion King! O.o but anyway. I'll try to get this story done as fast as I can, but I have no idea how long it's going to be. So ... deal with it and wait. Sometimes I'll get inspiration and write a ton, and sometimes it'll be a month or so before I even try to type some ... so.. Yea.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Lion King, but I DO own my own characters in the story. So neh.

* * *

The Pridelands. Once a beautiful landscape with creatures of all kinds. A place of perfect living. Perfect respect. Perfect life ... but that was all in the past. Now, the skeletons and bones of antelope and other food sources of the lions turned the smooth land into a rigid, rough wasteland. Dust storms, caused from what seemed a terribly long dry season, coated the vivid and bright colors to dark, gloomy browns, reds, and blacks. Dry drown leaves rustled to the open and cracked land.

A bony field mouse flinched as it scurried and hopped over the cracks in the baron land. The mouse looked up right as a young cub leaped, placing his small but dangerous claws through the brown fur as the mouse squeaked until it lay limp. With a proud smirk, the brown cub beamed at his own kill, but his celebration was cut short when his black-tipped ears stood alert to the groans and growls of his pride. He picked up the mouse in his small jaws and ate it in one large gulp before prancing back to his family.

"Obassi!" The voice of the cub's best friend, Boniko, rang through the bored feel in the air. A lion cub, who had a very pale cream and white pelt (and the only dark markings he had were two vertical stripes across each eye), ran up to Obassi and leaped on him, causing the two cubs to roll through the dust in a small wrestling match. The result of the quick wrestle ended up with Obassi pinning Boniko to the ground.

Boniko groaned and looked up at Obassi, "You have to be just a bit stronger than me, don't you?"

"Weaklings don't get picked by father!" Obassi smirked. Boniko knew what he was referring to and cringed.

"At least you have a chance to be chosen." The light colored cub struggled free of Obassi, "He wouldn't even pick me, I'm half Pridelander!" Boniko hung his head and took a few steps away from Obassi.

"Hey ... Boniko! Don't be that way!" He rushed up beside Boniko to cheer him up, "That wasn't your choice to be born under a Pridelander mother. You just have to try and deal with it."

With a deep sigh, Boniko looked up at the rock formation above them, where the leader of their pride would announce which of the cubs would be his successor. Obassi broke the silence and reassured his friend, "If I were to be picked, I'd do all I can to get you a better place in our pride."

They smiled as Boniko began to feel better. "You'd better!" He joked. "Because if you don't, I'll have to fight you for it! And you KNOW I'm a lot faster than you."

"You're fast only because you run from fights so much!" Obassi laughed and ran a few strides from Boniko, who chased him again. They wrestled like before, and Obassi effortlessly pinned Boniko and gave a half-roar in his pride, then strutted away. Boniko just rolled his eyes and picked himself off the ground and followed Obassi to the top of Pride Rock so they could see the kingdom which, they thought, one of them would rule in the future.

As they walked up the rock, they passed several of the lionesses. Only a few had cubs because of the food depravation, they, and their cubs, would starve. Boniko glanced around, feeling uncomfortable in front of the higher ranks in the pride and closely followed Obassi. He almost froze when he spotted the Queen, Zira, at the top of the rock.

Obassi looked back at Boniko and shook his head. "Come on, she's too busy with her new cub Kovu to pay any mind to us." He said "Kovu" in a very mocking manor that caused a few of the lionesses to glare up at them. Obassi shrugged and kept on walking but Boniko shook a bit, not liking how evil the glares from the lionesses were.

They reached the ledge of the rock, but stayed away from Zira. A shady shadow outlined the opening of the cave in which all the pride-members slept. He walked a slow stride out of the den as Obassi and Boniko backed a few paces away from their leader. The red-brown fur glimmered and his black mane shined in the gloominess of the day and a scar across his left eye was bright in color.

Lionesses looked up from lounging or cleaning their cubs and looked up at the figure which made his way to his queen. Zira smirked in greetings to her mate.

Scar smirked back to Zira, then his gaze when down to the dark brown cub in her paws that was stirring from a nap. He sat at the tip of the rock and looked back to his pride that gathered at the top of the rock, the setting red sun outlining him with awe.

The eager look from many off the younger cubs filled the air. Everyone knew what was going on. Scar, their leader and King, was to choose his successor. Nuka, who was perched by Zira, also longed for the announcement. Boniko and Obassi were sitting, frozen, waiting for him to choose.

The King's voice rang through the air, which even made the hyena's at the bottom of the rock that were gnawing on old bones look up in attention. "As I know you all realize, my reign here will not be forever, and thus I would need to choose my successor." Scar's voice was important, strong, and serious on this issue, which he had thought through very much.

"My choice must be strong, brave, willing, eager, and cunning." Obassi began to beam, until he was quickly struck down. "And so, I must choose ..." the silence and suspense nearly killed half the cubs in waiting to be chosen. Kovu let out a small growl in the middle of the silence and Scar smirked as his ears picked up the little growl. "The youngest of my pride, Kovu."

Obassi's eyes were wide and he flattened himself against the ground in shame. He was so sure he'd get to be chosen. Nuka took it quite hard, though, and stood up and growled angrily at Scar, but the king simply brushed Nuka away, not giving him the time of day. Zira growled at Nuka, and whispered harshly, "Hush!" and Vitani and Nuka exited the outside for the cave. Boniko looked mournfully sad down at Obassi, who was beginning to grow angry until finally, his temper burst.

He jumped up, his little dark body growling and glaring up at Scar and all the lionesses stared at the cub. "How could you chose that fluffball! He's no lion! He's not even a week old, and you choose Kovu!"

Shaking his head with a fake sad look on his face. "My dear Obassi, but I had to choose him. None of the other cubs show any potential of ruling a kingdom." Scar's face was lowered in front of Obassi, who swiped his claws at Scar, missing terribly.

Obassi growled angrily as Boniko whimpered and sunk down to the ground, his ears flat. "KOVU'S NOT EVEN YOUR CUB!" Obassi shouted, causing the lionesses to gasp. They didn't know that Kovu wasn't of Scar's blood. Scar scowled angrily, a low growl forming in his throat.

Zira began to stand, an angry and harsh growl escaping through her fangs. Her threatening eyes glared Obassi down as she stated, "Speak of that and I'll have you skinned."

His voice low and angry, Scar spoke to the bold cub, "Standing up against your king AND father can get you exiled from this pride. I suggest you back down before you take this any further." He turned his head to Zira, who backed down a bit and laid down by Kovu again, but still growled angrily at Obassi.

Now Boniko was angry at Scar, and though he was shaking, he stood by Obassi. "Obassi is right. We know that Kovu's not royal of your blood. And we know that Obassi would be a stronger king!"

Two of the lionesses stood and walked behind Boniko and Obassi, their mothers. Obassi's ears lay flat as he looked up to his mother's glaring face and her harsh voice cut through him, "Obey you king or face Zira and my punishments."

The growling Zira smirked, knowing what the punishment would be. "Exile," her voice got low and even more harsh, "or your life."

Obassi turned to his mother, beginning to back slowly away from her, not realizing he was edging towards Scar, "But, Mom! I can't leave! I'm too young to live on my own!" He was beginning to panic. He couldn't stand his mother's or the pride's evilness.

The other lioness, sister to the other, walked Boniko backwards to Obassi, "Obassi won't be alone. His best friend would be going with him for even trying to defend." And with that, Boniko panicked, looking up to his mother, and back towards Scar and he whimpered for a moment. Though a last burst of energy, Boniko instinctively leaped out of the way and began to run down the path, away from the others, fearing for his life.

"Boniko!" Obassi called out and began to chase after him, but his mother caught him in her grip, dragging him backwards. "As for you, dear, for causing all this trouble for our pride and revealing Zira's secret of another mate..." No more words. Obassi's eyes widened and he whimpered.

His mother's powerful paw drew back, Obassi gasped, and a loud swat was heard. He was struggling to stand, a small pool of blood forming from the deep claw gashes across his eyes. Four of them. The trail of blood followed him as he ran, blindly, through the path down Pride Rock, past the snapping and laughing hyena's, and to Boniko at the edge of the lands.

Tears were streaming down Obassi's cheeks, looking like he'd been crying blood. Boniko was whimpering and crying as he looked at the claw marks which, only temporarily, blinded Obassi. The two young cubs were broken. Exiled from the harsh Scar and Zira during the time of least food. The night was coming and soon the hyena's would prowl around to scavenge for anything they could find; field mice, fresh bones, scraps of old kills, anything, even lion cubs.

* * *

Well, first chapter down. Sorry if it seems a bit long, I was trying to get through it really quick and couldn't find a place to cut the chapter in half. So.. yea. What will come to Obassi and Boniko? Find out in the next chapter. MWUAHAHAHAHA....adios. 


	2. Words of a Queen on a Rainy Night

On Chapter two, already? Yup. Mhmm. Good. Indeed. Quite... enough. You get to see how Obassi and Boniko's part ties into the movies better from now on.. since there's the scene with Sarabi..and.. Scar....well. You don't care about that. You just wanna read the story instead of hear me ramble.. Fine, fine. And since I can't think of anymore nifty smart-ass disclaimer posts, I'll just have a disclaimer in the first chapter. K? Okay. Oh.. no.. not Okay. I need to put a disclaimer about my characters!

Disclaimer on Mackenzie's original characters: You may NOT use these characters in anyway with out asking the author (me) and then, you'd have to tell me the details of how and why you wish to use them. Sorry 'bout that, but I'm very defencive about my characters.

* * *

Scar chuckled as he stood at the ledge of the rock, watching Obassi and Boniko run, just as Simba had. Many of the Prideland lions looked horrified at Scar and Obassi and Boniko's mothers. Sarabi stepped foreward and stood halfway between the shocked lionesses and Scar. The king's dark face turned to meet Sarabi's glare and he smirked.

"You can't do that!" Her voice was scared and worried for the cubs.

Scar chuckled, along with the Outsiders and Obassi's mother stood foreward, right infront of Sarabi. "Our sons were defying the king. And they would be exiled soon enough when they were old enough."

"How can you be so heartless as to not defending your son, but striking him down?" Sarabi's eyes glistened as she felt for the two young cubs.

Boniko's mother stood by her sister and chuckled at Sarabi, " It's part of the new reign. Remember, old one? This is outsider rules. Not your soft ways of the Pridelands."

Sarabi growled quietly at the annoying sisters and turned away. Scar chuckled at Sarabi and thought for a second, "Go find those cubs and bring them back, if you wish. But only if you wish to see them murdered." An evil smile shone through Scar's fangs. The hyena's at the bottom of Pride Rock were silent, watching what Sarabi would do.

Letting her legs and paws guide her, Sarabi turned from them all, silently, and began to walk down the path in search for the cubs. All the lions and hyena's watched Sarabi as she held her head high, knowing what she was doing was right. Some of the Prideland lionesses gasped, thinking that Sarabi was leaving them.

Out, back to the border of the lands, Boniko and Obassi sit huddled together under a root of an old tree. The slashes across Obassi's eyes finally stopped bleeding and began to scar over. He whimpered and cringed at the pain which still stung at him. Boniko kept watch, making sure no one could find them. A figure in the distance, heading right in their direction caught Boniko's attention and he gasped and ducked down.

"Obassi! Someone's coming to get us!" Boniko was frightened, thinking that it'd be one of Scar's followers sent to finish them. Obassi cringed as he took a look outside the small "cave" and he smiled.

"It's not one of Scar's! It's Sarabi!" His voice was hopeful as Sarabi approached them and Boniko and Obassi crawled out of the cave and smiled.

The old lioness's smile comforted the little cubs and they brushed up against her in the most respect. Sarabi nuzzled the cubs then looked at Obassi, very worried. "Can you see, okay? Those marks look quite deep." She cupped his face gently in her paw to get a better look.

Obassi shrugged and backed away, shaking his head. "I was blind for a while, but I'm starting to see fine again."

Sarabi sighed at him and shook her head and sat down and gained a serious look on her face. The two cubs looked up at her, worried. She began after a long silence and a deep breath, "You boys can't come back."

They gasped and looked to eachother. Boniko shook for a moment, "But... why not!"

"Scar will murder you two in cold blood if you do. He said it himself." She paused and looked at the scared cubs, then resumed, "The reign of Scar is a terrible one, and it'll probably be the last king I see. But you two would make a wounderful pair of kings." She had crouched down by them, for encouragement. Obassi and Boniko's grim faces began to brighten. "So run off. You know how to hunt food, you're lucky that the hunting parties taught you that. But go off. Form a better kingdom. Rule in what you believe."

The cubs' ears were flat but their faces shone happily. Obassi nuzzled his head against hers, as if addressing the king or queen. Sarabi looked a bit shocked, but smiled when Boniko did the same. Boniko looked to Obassi, his expression asking what he thought and Obassi nodded with a smile and turned to Sarabi. "Queen Sarabi, in your honor, we'll form a new pride."

Sarabi grinned at them then turned sharply, hearing Scar's evil voice echoing through the empty grasslands, "SARABI!" She gave the boys a last proud smile then with her head held high, and her eyes closed, she made her way though the lands, past the hyena's and up Pride Rock.

Boniko smiled and chuckled a bit in disbelief, "I wonder what it'd be like under her and Mufasa's reign." but Obassi didn't notice. He was staring out towards the north. "Obassi?" Boniko repeated and Obassi grinned with a smirk.

"We're going to rule a kingdom, all right. The jungle across the desert." Boniko gasped, then grinned like crazy.

"Sounds like a land... fit for a pair of kings." They laughed and took a last glance at Pride Rock, hearing a distant, unknown lion roar. "Who was that?" Boniko asked.

"I don't know.. probably one of the older lions. Let's get going. If we stay here too long and Scar catches us, we'll be killed."

The two began to walk towards the desert, silently, but Boniko shrugged and stopped. Obassi rolled his eyes and turned, becoming annoyed. "What now?"

"Well, it's just that... I've heard of the rouge lions coming from the desert. Lions like Scar." He winced.

"We won't turn out like Scar." And with that, Obassi started again. Not stopping even if Boniko was caught by vultures.

Their confidence led them to the northern border which connected the Pridelands to the Desert Lands within the night. But they desided not to enter the desert just yet for they hadn't had much to eat and they needed to rest. They found another tree root to rest under and Boniko went to catch a field mouse to feed himself quickly. Obassi quickly nudged his way under the root and closed his eyes and covered the forming scars with his clawed paws. Boniko asked, "Obassi, what's wrong?"

Obassi winced, looking up at Boniko out of the small cave at Boniko, "It's these scars. They hurt really bad and my vision's starting to go bad again. They hurt more than anything you could think of, Boniko!" He winced again and Boniko cringed. Obassi shook his head and curled up in a tight ball, still holding his paws over the scars, to rest.

With a sigh, Boniko left Obassi and went to hunt small prey for the two. A small thunderstom began as he caught a second mouse and a series of odd roars from the unfamilar lion was heard again. Boniko strained his eyes to look through the rainy lands, but couldn't see anything. Easily catching a thrid and fourth field mouse, he wandered back to the little crevice.

The chocolate-brown lion cub was asleep, breathing slowly and steadily in and out. His right paw still laid across his face, almost in shame, as the scars slowly seeped in a small puddle of blood. Boniko stumbled into the crevice loudly and dropped one of the mice on Obassi, waking him. Obassi removed the paw from over his eyes and looked sleepily from Boniko, to the small dots of blood on the dirt below him and shook his head. "Boniko.. go to sleep...." He put his head back down and instantly feel asleep.

Boniko chuckled and looked Obassi over, to make sure he was asleep, then smirked, knowing one of Obassi's deepest secrets. Putting his head right by Obassi's ear, he started wispering, "What's your name?"

A murmmer from Obassi's sleeping body, "Oazi."

"How old are you?"

"A year."

Boniko chuckled. "Who's your dad?"

"Taka... Scar.... Taka........... Scar?" Obassi made himself confused in his subconcious mind.

Boniko laughed a bit louder as a thought came to him, "What's your mate's name gonna be, and what will she look like."

The supposedly sleeping Obassi rolled over, opened his eyes, and lashed his claws at Boniko, puposly missing. "You laugh too loud, y'know that?"

Boniko stared wide-eyed and backed away from Obassi. "You're a psychic." He chuckled. "A big, fat, psychic lion."

With a streach, Obassi yawned and stood up, "Big and fat, I am not, but psychic... maybe." Obassi laughed and snatched up one of the mice and ate it quickly. Boniko shook his head at Obassi and also ate one of the field mice.

"You scare me." He chuckled.

"I only try." Another streach from Obassi.

"Let me guess, try your worst?"

"Oh, you know me too well." Obassi smirked and let out another big yawn.

The rain lasted a short time, just enough to wet the grasslands. A bit of mud washed it's way to the bottom of the crevice. Obassi looked at his muddy paws, then at Boniko's and laughed. "Awww! Poor white lion, getting his pretty cream paws stained with mud!" He burst out laughing and Boniko growled, angrily. Obassi kept chuckling and turned away in the small crevice, but Boniko still growled.

Obassi cocked an eyebrow at Boniko, "Chill out. It's just a joke."

Boniko smirked and returned to his smirk, "Got ya."

* * *

Fwee. n.n Boniko finally freaked Obassi out a bit. Heh. Oh well. I need ta updat the story. Kind of an odd chapter, doesn't really push the plot forward, but, I'll get to that later on. Oh well, enough of Mackenzie's stupid rambling. C'ya next chappy. 


	3. Pride Ending and Beginning

Mmm-hmmm. Chapter three. People, if you're still reading this story, I'm amazed. The second chapter wasn't as good as I intended. Now I'm fast forwarding the time a bit.. there's gonna be a bit of description in the beginning.. so if you like that.. good. If you don't, tough old cookies.

* * *

Months passed quickly since that rainy night of exile for Boniko and Obassi, and in those month they also seemed to change. Manes began to become fuller. Obassi's mane was bushy and red, much like Mufasa's, Boniko's came in light silver and draped long and graceful over his frame. They wandered all the borders of the desert, near the Pridelands, near the oasis's, and near the rain forests, but they could not find their place. The rejection of many prides, and many defeats of larger and more experienced lions left Obassi cold, but deep. He held many scars in his hide, so did Boniko but Boniko's wasn't as large.

Though the two young lions seemed depressed and forgotten wanderers, they were still playful as cubs and even had a hornbill to accompany them at times, who's name was Azia. Azia had a bright orange beak and deep red, orange, and yellow feathers, making it look like she was a flash of fire when she fell from the sky. Boniko found Azia one day in the middle of the desert, and she was dying of thirst. It was a good thing that Boniko and Obassi still had warm hearts and they nursed the young bird back to life at the nearest oasis.

On a hot day in the desert, Obassi, Boniko, and Azia had shelter in a small oasis with few palm trees to shade themselves. Boniko chuckled and kidded around with Obassi on how his coat was so dark that he stayed hot longer, and that his almost white coat kept himself cool. Azia, perched in the tree looked up, out into the horizon and gasped. She flew down and landed on top of Boniko's growing mane and spoke in a quick voice, "Hyenas! Again the hyena's are attacking!"

Obassi growled and stood up, looking at Azia, "Is it the desert pride, again?"

Azia nodded her head and Boniko stood up behind Obassi. "The hyena's are trying to take over these lands, terrible. Those damn minions of Scar. I bet he sent them here, to search for us, or to kill all the prides in this land so that he can expand the Pridelands."

A low growl formed in Boniko and Obassi's throats as they walked slowly towards the growling and fighting of the hyena's and lions. Obassi gasped as they reached the hill which lay over the fighting, like a cliff, and stared down. Hyena's, tens and maybe hundreds of them, were attacking a small desert pride. Many of the young cubs were already dead, their bloody bodies staining the sand below. The old male leader of the pride was doing his best to defend his pride from the evil dogs, but his age slowed him and caused him his own life as hyena's moved though the pride.

Azia chirped and hid her face in Boniko's mane, "Horrible creatures! So filthy and brutal. Barbarians!"

Obassi's eyes showed pure horror, as did Boniko's. One of the lionesses, about the age of the two lions roared as fierce as she could and swatted the speckled hyena away with deep, gashing claws, but more jumped on her and Obassi roared and charged himself into the fight to defend the young lioness. Boniko also roared, making Azia flutter away, and he ambushed many of the hyena's.

The large bloody fight carried on for only minutes. Obassi and the lionesses quickly made away with the hyena's with quick, heavy swats to their neck, breaking them, or simply biting their necks until they moved no longer. Boniko's quickness and swiftness easily let him be unharmed as he drove away the hyena's.

As the trails of blood and tracks form the remaining few hyena's left dust on the horizon, Boniko and Obassi had already began to wander off, back to their oasis to clean the few wounds that had been inflicted on them.

The almost white, almost snowy sand had been draped in red blood where a strong desert pride once was. But now, their leader had been killed and only three lionesses had remained, two with fatal wounds. The lioness which was saved by Obassi sobbed over the horror. She only had a few bite wounds and she sobbed that her friends should be spared and she should be the one who died. Once the first of the two dying lionesses passed away, the mourning only grew more and more. But the girl's heart snapped when the last one died in her own paws.

Licking bloody claws clean, Boniko spoke, "Do you think we should help the rest of those lionesses? Obassi, they don't even have a leader."

With a yawn, Obassi stretched out, "No, I didn't go to help the lioness." He lied, examining his paws, "I just don't want those hyena's meddling in territory close to ours."

"You liar! You fled straight into battle when that one lioness was being attacked." Azia sat between Boniko's ears, staring at Obassi. "Are you looking for a mate, already, Obassi?"

Boniko chuckled, "Dang, Obassi. You seem to want to get a pride started really soon..." Obassi started to glare at him. "I guess when she comes crawling back to you, I'll let you have some privacy." Boniko laughed. Obassi stood and growled, and Azia cowered in Boniko's mane, again.

Obassi shook his head and growled. He laid back down and placed his head on his paws and rested his eyes as the new scars began to heal on his body. Azia sighed and flew over go Obassi and landed gently on his back, "Obassi, you shouldn't act that way, it's not good for you. You've just been getting more and more depressed."

He looked back to the bird and sighed, the scars across his face had been reopened, so four different trails of blood dripped from his face. Azia gasped and held out a fiery wing that caught a drop of that blood, "Obassi, you never told me how you got those scars."

Boniko quickly put his head down and Obassi turned away, clenching his teeth. Azia turned her head to catch Obassi's gaze and he sighed once more and tried to begin. "When Boni..."

He was cut short. Boniko and Azia had instantly looked in the same direction. Obassi shrugged a bit, and keeping his head on his paws, he rolled his eyes over to see what they were staring at. Over one of the sand dunes, and dusty brown lioness stood. Her body was long and wiry that had a dark, sandy brown back and a creamy brown underside. The tuff of her tail glistened black in the, once again, setting sun.

Obassi's heart raced. 'That's the lioness I saved...' He stood up and approached the lioness slowly, forgetting that his face was bleeding. He stopped when he got a better look at the lioness's expression. Her head was low and there were two dark streaks in her fur under her eyes. 'She's been crying...'

Boniko stood up behind Obassi and gazed at the beautiful girl. Azia, still on Obassi's back, spread her wings and flew to the top of the palm tree over the oasis. The silence held tension between the four animals, and the young female collapsed in front of them. Obassi, instantly at her side, tried to pick her up to his back. "Boniko!" He struggled, "Help me with her."

In silence, Boniko and Obassi carried the lioness back to the small pool of water in their oasis. Obassi laid beside the girl as Azia and Boniko went off to sleep. When they were out of hearing range and asleep, Obassi stood and looked the lioness over. She had many fresh scars on her body, many of them were hyena bites. As he gazed over her, again, a small groan came from her throat and she opened her eyes, slowly.

Her eyes slowly searched the area before reaching Obassi's gaze and she froze. Relief and fear ran through her veins and she didn't recognize the strong figure in front of her for many seconds, then her face slowly brightened, and Obassi smiled. She stood quickly and nuzzled her head against his, then drew back, realizing what she was doing and looked down, "I'm sorry." She said in a soft, sad tone.

"It's okay..." Obassi trailed off in an equally soft tone.

She looked up, shocked, then took a step back. "My name is Azazsi, of the de... old Desert Pride." She did a slight bow in front of Obassi, which made him cock his head.

"Why bow to me? I'm not king..." He looked oddly at her. Azazsi glanced up at him, a bit confused.

"Then why do you act line one ... and how do you hold the wisdom of a leader?" She began. "You think our pride never noticed you and the white lion, and that annoying little bird? We were actually heading towards your oasis to see if you'd join our pride." Azazsi looked down, her voice became lower and quieter, "That's when we ran into that pack of hyenas..."

Worried, Obassi nuzzled under her chin. "Hey, it's okay." He glanced up at the black, starry night, "You need to get some rest. Don't worry, Boniko and I will be watching over you."

Azazsi smiled, looking up. "Thank you ... what's your name?"

"Obassi." He said with a small smile, and he stepped a few feet away and lay. Azazsi watched Obassi as he closed his eyes and chuckled to herself, feeling safe, and laid down to sleep.

* * *

Well, Azazsi has entered. n.n Sorry that it was a bit bloody, but it wouldn't be me if I didn't put some sort of fighting in the story. This one's a little short, but I decided to leave it because I felt content, and that it leaves off with quite a warm feeling. Once again, C'ya next chapter. 


	4. Through Scars and Exile

'ello, once again. I'm sure you're wondering what's going on with Obassi, Boniko and them. n.n Sorry this update took a while. I've been kind of busy with the holidays, school, and all that such. Again, sorry. n.n;; So...instead of sitting there reading what I say, get to the story.. please.. just go...oh yes. And just a note (mainly made for myself) Kiara and Kovu's son won't come in until the pride with Obassi and them is formed much more.. because I have to get the timeline thing..right..for what I have planed and such.. 'cause I've thought ahead with this story.. and... um.... I'll stop rambling. Ok. Adios. I mean, READ THE STORY! O.O;

* * *

"Would you just look at them, Azia? Their hopelessly in love... " Boniko said, resting his head on a paw, watching Azazsi and Obassi play in the grass and dust.

"Oh, come on Boniko! You're just like that because you don't have a girl." The fire-colored hornbill said, sitting in her perch in Boniko's mane.

The white lion shook Azia off his head and she fluttered down to the ground in front of him. Dust rose lightly from the ground when anything touched the ground, the desert edge of the outlands stood before them. "That's not it... it's just..." He stopped, defeated before he even started and sat back down, cleaning a paw.

"You know..." Azia began, glancing from Boniko to Azazsi and Obassi, "One of those new girls who came about recently..."

"Umaimai and Dekala?" Boniko interrupted.

"Yes, them. The black and green sisters from the forest. That older one-Umaimai, I think she has her eyes on you."

Boniko blushed under his fur and glanced around quickly, to make sure that they weren't around. "You're not being serious, are you?"

Azia chuckled and fluttered back onto Boniko's head, "Now, would I lie about your future mate..."

"Azia, don't make me eat you." Boniko said, very flatly.

He began turning around and almost ran into a lioness with a black back that shimmered green. Who had a long, slick, beautiful coat, and amazing green eyes that softened at Boniko. Boniko almost jumped out of his fur when he saw Umaimai's beauty and he blushed even more.

"Hey, Boniko." Umaimai said kindly, smiling, then she looked up at Azia. "Hey, Firebird-why you always sitting on Boniko's head?" She smirked.

"Hello, Umaimai..." Boniko managed to say before Azia went off.

"I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE, FOREST GIRL! My name's Azia. AH-ZEE-UH! Not 'Firebird!'" Azia spread her wings and flapped up to a dead tree branch above an identical lioness to Umaimai, her younger sister, Dekala.

"Azia," Dekala said, looking at the hornbill, "why do you always go off when my sister calls you that?"

Azia and Dekala went into light conversation like old friends. Boniko and Umaimai recovered from Azia's outburst and looked back at each other. "That's one crazy fire-bird." Umaimai said, chuckling, then looked back kindly towards Boniko.

"Yeah, and we have to put up with her all the time." Boniko glanced at Azia, then back to Umaimai and took a step back with a nervous chuckle. "Why do you always look at me like that..."

"Like what?" Umaimai smirked and turned from Boniko and walked towards the middle of the outlands, where Obassi and Azazsi probably went. Boniko rolled his eyes and followed her.

Dekala stared at her sister and Azia stared at Boniko, both their jaws almost unhinged, then Azia looked down to Dekala, "You do know those two are going to be in love, right?"

"Yup."

"Even though their not high ranked in the pride."

"Yup."

"We're following them."

"Yeeee-up."

Dekala stood up and began to follow Umaimai and Boniko as Azia made a roost on top of her head. They walked over a large, smooth hill that connected the desert and the abandoned valley in the outlands. Boniko stood out greatly as they made their way to rejoin the small pride they had. Obassi and Azazsi were watching as the other four came towards them. Dekala caught up in stride with Boniko and Umaimai.

"All right, Obassi, what's going on..." Boniko began to chuckle, his mind wandering.

"Well, first off: You all know about the pridelanders and outsiders reforming?" Obassi started and the others nodded their heads except for Dekala and Umaimai, who were a bit confused, but nodded after a bit of thought. "Zira, the old leader of the outsiders had been killed by Kiara, the daughter and princess of Nala and Simba."

Boniko shifted his weight and looked oddly at Obassi, "Where are you going with this?"

"Just wait, Boniko. As I was saying-the outsiders and pridelanders are joining, and this has caused Kiara to find a mate... an outsider." Obassi's voice lowered and a small growl formed in his throat.

Again, Boniko looked at Obassi, "Why are we intruding on the Pridelander and Outsiders business? It has nothing to do with us?"

Obassi rolled his eyes at Boniko and Umaimai, Dekala, and Azazsi chuckled, thinking, 'They fight like siblings...'

"It's our business-" Obassi began again, and the girls quieted down. "because Kiara's found a mate. And the mate is the one who made our lives like this. The reason why we're not in a real pride."

Boniko growled instantly and Umaimai looked oddly at him, "What's wrong? Boniko..?"

"Kovu. That damned chosen one. That scamp of a lion is latched onto the Pridelands followings." Obassi growled.

Azazsi looked closely at Obassi with concern in her eyes. "Who's this 'Kovu' and... what does he have to do with you?"

Umaimai was comforting Boniko as well as she could, though she didn't know anything that was going on. Dekala, Azazsi, Umaimai, and Azia then looked up to Obassi- none of them had heard why Boniko and Obassi were angry towards Kovu and his close family. Obassi looked down, taking a breath, wondering how to put why they hated Kovu into words and he rubbed the scars across his face with the back of his paw before looking up.

Boniko also looked towards Obassi. The same thing crossed their mind, flashing back to the last day of King Scar. Of him choosing his successor- who was not even of his own blood. Who's eyes were barely opened enough to realize his surroundings. Kovu, the chosen one.

"When Boniko and I were cubs, my da-" He quickly corrected himself as he gazed at the members of their small pride. "Scar was beginning to grow weaker, he began searching for a successor. Every member of the pride knew, and so cubs like Boniko and I were trying to push ourselves to meet Scar's expectations.. or what we thought they were."

Azazsi gazed in awe and anger at Obassi, "Scar was your father? You're a prince?!"

Obassi shook his head slowly, angrily, "In Scar's eyes, there was only one prince.. or princess, and that would be his successor. I was born of Scar and a lioness of lower ranking that was an outsider, Boniko.." Obassi looked at his white-coated friend, "...was born under an outsider mother, and a Pridelander father- who Scar later killed."

All but Obassi and Boniko had eyes widened. What crossed Azazsi's mind was, 'Had Scar tried to kill Obassi, giving him those deep scars?'

Boniko took up as Obassi paused to recollect what he was saying, "Obassi and I knew that Scar would have to pick the strongest and bravest of the young cubs- but I knew I wasn't going to be picked, due to being half Pridelander." Umaimai looked closely at Boniko, studying how he told of their past. "After going on a small hunt for mice, Obassi and I bounded up to the top of Pride Rock, and waited for King Scar to announce who would take his place."

"That lion," Obassi took over, again, "walked from the shadows and sat against the blood red sky and smirked with hate has he began to speak. He described me at that time in perfection, I swear, as Queen Zira cradled that bastard cub." A growl was heard coming from deep memories of Obassi. "He said Kovu's name and I foolishly stood up. Kovu was barely a month old at this time and hardly knew what was going on. I stood up for myself- protested that I was obviously a better suited ruler than Kovu. Boniko stood behind me but ran when he knew we were in deep." Boniko looked down at his white paws that had carried him away from Pride Rock that last night before exile.

"Kovu wasn't of Scar's blood- the only royalty he had was through Zira, and I announced that. Zira and Boniko and my mother defended Kovu and Zira herself. Then, getting fed up with the feuding, Scar and Zira decided for me and Boniko to leave the pride, for deeply offending the Queen, and for standing up for what was against Scar's wishes." Obassi and Boniko cringed. Obassi's face filled with pain, feeling the claws rip his face once more. The others were looking at Obassi with full attention, and passionately interested in how it turned out, even though they knew it would be terrible.

"My Mom- my own mother," Obassi looked down, his voice dropped low and quiet, "raised her claws against me, fed up with my protest. I can still feel sharp claws gashing at my face and blood dripping off the end of my nose. I ran, as fast as my legs could take me. I caught up with Boniko and then our lives as exiles began. The only one who gave us any strength to go on was the Great," he emphasized the word "great," "Queen Sarabi."

Azazsi stepped towards Obassi with caution, and nuzzled her head under his chin, Umaimai had instantly done the same to Boniko. Dekala and Azia were almost in shock, their younger minds barely understood everything, but just the thought of how that would have been made them shake. "Obassi.." Azazsi's soft voice carried quietly to Obassi, "..I'm so sorry.. I'm so sorry.." she repeated, in shock and amazement at the thought of how much Obassi and Boniko would have been through.

* * *

Oh, yes I did. I ended the chapter RIGHT THERE! I expect flames, so go ahead. n.n I enjoyed writing this chapter, because it contains both humor, and deepness (as Amanda GnomeInuyasha) put it. If you haven't figured out that Azazsi and Obassi are in love, go see a psychiatrist. If you haven't figured out that Umaimai and Boniko will be together... you're just stupid. Anyway, c'ya all next chapter. 


	5. Meeting Again

'ello, once again, to chapter... Five?! Wow.. this story's coming along nicely. no? Yes. Anyway.. This chapter might have taken a bit because I have so many freaking ideas for this story, I don't know how to put them all down on paper, I'm working on Of the Storms and Trees, too. and.. yea.. home things. I try, though, I try. Now, getta readin'.

* * *

The wind began to pick up, carrying a faint but familiar scent from the clouds forming off in the distance. A young king with a scar across his left eye stood from the inside of a cave, inhabited with his fellow pride members. A smile crossed his face proudly as he looked to the queen, and then to her slightly bulging middle, which held his cub. He walked swiftly out into the morning twilight, walking with a graceful stride to the tip of Pride Rock and stood proudly gazing over the dry land, knowing the scent was of a future rain.

Taking a look back at the humbly sleeping pride, he walked down the path at the side of the formation and walked through the grasslands. He approached a water hole near the end of the border and crouched down by the small pool of water to drink. A flash of white at the corner of his eye caught his attention as he looked up. His sharp eyes searched around quickly as he took a step backwards. Another glisten of white caught his eye and he barely made out the figure of something slowly approaching the same water hole. He hid behind a large boulder and made sure to keep an eye out as he observed the unknown figure.

Appearing from the tall, dry, and annoying grass, Boniko swatted a bunch of bugs away with his paw. "Dang insects.."

An immediate growl formed in Kovu's throat, because he did not recognize the white lion. Boniko looked up instantly, his eyes alert to Kovu's direction and he watched the brown lion appear. Boniko growled lightly, but tilted his head, thinking, 'I've seen this one before...'

"Who are you to intrude on these lands." Kovu's growl was fierce and sharp as Boniko still growled and paced a few seconds at his side of the water hole, which annoyed Kovu even further. "Get off my land!"

"This is the border, you idiot!" Boniko snapped back, quickly, the scent of the Pridelander irritating him. Then it hit and Boniko's eyes went wide, his eyes locked on Kovu. "Chosen one!"

This time, Kovu cocked his head, "How do you know about that, nomad?!" He instantly became irritated again.

Boniko growled, slowly stalking his way to Kovu, subconsciously preparing to fight. "I'm no nomad, I belong to a pride that'll be much greater than yours." Boniko growled through his clenched fangs. "And you're the reason why."

"How can I be the reason if I don't know you?" Kovu's claws dug into the ground, forcing himself not to strike the other first.

Boniko and Kovu were now just a few feet apart. They exchanged glares as they spoke. "You must have been too young. The day you were chosen was the day Scar and the elders of the pride exiled me and Obassi-who is the TRUE chosen one!"

A fierce roar came from Kovu as something snapped in him and he lunged himself to Boniko, who's eyes went large in shock. Not having enough time to move, the white lion was tackled down by Kovu's power, but his claws extended as he reached in the air at Kovu, above him, and heard a sound, like ripping cloth, but he didn't know who had been struck. Kovu's front paws pinned Boniko's shoulders to the dusty grass. Boniko lifted his back legs under Kovu and rolled backwards, flipping Kovu onto his back. Boniko took the advantage while Kovu laid in pain for a split second and tired to sink his long fangs into Kovu's throat, but the brown lion's mane was to thick for the fangs to slice through skin.

The adrenaline began to fade from Boniko's body and pain started to fill in. Kovu panted and struggled away from Boniko, not wanting to draw into the fight any further. Kovu's eyes gazed up from the bloody ground to Boniko who was standing in front of him and he was shocked at the scars that were inflicted on them both for such a short fight. Boniko growled at Kovu before turning and running back towards his Pride members with a limp.

Boniko's run quickly turned into a slow walk, a limp in his back left leg held him back greatly. He entered the small territory of his pride and looked around for a few moments. Umaimai yawned and turned over from the top of a rock and looked down to Boniko, half asleep, "Where ya been all morning....?" She yawned again, rubbing a paw against her eyes then took a closer look at Boniko and gasped, leaping from the top of the large rock to Boniko. "What happened?!"

He panted and looked Umaimai in the eyes, "I went to get a drink at the nearest water hole.." He paused to take a breath. Umaimai looked him in the eyes, very worried. "..and I ran into Kovu."

Umaimai gasped. By now, Dekala and Azazsi were searching around for Boniko. Azazsi caught a glimpse of the white lion and also gasped at his bloody appearance. "Dekala, over here!" The two lionesses joined the Boniko and Umaimai.

Boniko tried to take a deep breath, but his body hurt to badly. He laid in front of the lionesses and closed his eyes, some wounds still open and bleeding, forming small puddles around him.

Obassi heard all the commotion and quickly made his way to his other Pride members and he gasped as his gaze found Boniko. He then looked to Umaimai, instantly. "What happened to him?!"

"Well.. He.. I.." She stammered, in small shock to see Boniko bleeding, though she had never even seen the aftermath's of a real lion fight. Obassi sighed and growled at the same time at Umaimai and cautiously nudged a paw at Boniko to see if he would wake.

The white lion growled lightly, opening his eyes at them all, "I'm awake.. I'm fine... just tired." He yawned and closed his eyes once more.

Obassi sighed, relieved, but growled again. "What happened, though?"

Umaimai looked to the ground as the other's peered at her, "He said that while he was going to the water hole, he ran into..." she sighed, looking straight at Obassi, "he ran into Kovu."

Eyes widened and Obassi instantly focused his eyes to a far-off rock formation, "...Kovu..."

Azazsi grabbed Obassi's tail in her mouth, as if to pull him back, "You're not going there."

Dekala tried not to chuckled at Azazsi and Obassi. Umaimai shoved her little sister with her shoulder. Obassi growled then calmed down as Azazsi let go of his tail. "I wasn't going to.. Kovu just.." He growled one last time before collapsing himself down to the ground.

Azazsi chuckled and put crouched down in front of Obassi, getting ready to pounce on him. Dekala watched while Umaimai tended to Boniko. Obassi looked up at Azazsi right as she leaped at him and the two had a quick, playful scuffle before Azazsi pinned Obassi to the ground with her front paws on his shoulder, which sent Dekala into a laughing fit. "Beat by a girl! Some leader you are, Obassi!"

He growled playfully and nipped Azazsi away and got up, "Ha," He looked at Dekala, "watch it before I chase you away." He smirked. Dekala flattened herself to the ground. Umaimai looked up and laughed at them all, "You people are going to die laughing, aren't you?"

Dekala, Obassi, and Azazsi all smirked in their own way, "Maybe.." Azazsi chuckled and jumped up on a tall rock and laid down.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Kovu! What happened to you?!" Kiara gasped as Kovu made his way back to Pride Rock, slowly. The dark lion struggled his way up to the top of the formation and laid down in front of Kiara. Many of the other pride members rushed around as Kovu picked himself off the ground to be face-to-face with Simba's old, concerned face standing just a few feet away.

With a deep breath, Kovu looked back and around at the others who were now gazing at him. "Kovu.. what happened?" Simba repeated Kiara.

Kovu panted and sit down, "One of those rouges attacked me." He lied, knowing he had attacked Boniko first.

Kiara lifted Kovu's lowered head with her own and looked him over. "Kiara, I'm fine. Their just scratches..." He forced a smile as many of the other lionesses whispered among themselves, eyeing their leaders.

Nala walked up to Simba and whispered to him as Kiara and other lionesses cared Kovu, "I heard those rouges made a pride, but I thought they'd stay away from the Pride Lands."

With a deep sigh, Simba looked to the former queen, "Their rouges, what do you expect..." He paused for a moment and looked back to Kovu and Kiara, "It's their job to protect us now, though."

"You sure we should have turned the lands over to them so early?" She sighed and looked off into the horizon.

Vitani, now an adult, dropped down from a ledge above Simba and Nala, startling the two. "Vitani!" Nala hissed, scolding her.

The girl chuckled and smirked, "I overheard you two talking about the rouge pride that took over our old land and part of the desert."

Simba eyed Vitani with curiosity. "What do you know about them?"

"Well," Vitani began, examining one of her front paws, "I know the leader of their pride had a great grudge against Kovu." She motioned towards Kovu with the same paw, "And that he is also Kovu and my half brother."

Simba's jaw dropped, "You're related to that rouge?!" The thought for a moment, "Then why wasn't he with you and Zira before the prides joined?" Nala had already wandered off, leaving Simba to speak with Vitani.

Vitani chuckled again, her sharp fangs showing, "Scar had exiled him before you came along and sent him tumbling down the big old rock of death. That very day, actually. Little brother Obassi was so sure that he'd be picked-and in all actuality, that's what the majority of the others thought-and he spoke out towards Scar and Zira. I wasn't there the whole time..." Vitani circled herself around and stretched, ".. I was keeping Nuka from going ballistic, too."

The red manned lion tilted his head at Vitani, skeptically, "If this was going on, why didn't you say anything?" A low, threatening growl came from his throat quietly, accusing Vitani.

Again, Vitani chuckled and began swaggering off and called over her shoulder, "No one ever asks about an outsider's life."

Attention was now faded from Kovu, now that they knew he'd be fine. New pride members were talking among themselves once more. Simba growled one last time at Vitani. He did not hold much trust in her. Sighing, Simba walked back into the cave to rest, his old age was beginning to slow him down.

* * *

Was that good? I tried to get it done quicker, but I'm working on two stories and planning on starting another! O.o; Anyway, flames, reviews, comments, and constructive criticism are welcomed with open arms. C'ya next chapter. 


	6. The Continuing Circle

aaaannnndddd.. I'm back. I'm keeping this a/n short 'cause I want to get to writing.

* * *

A low lion growl stretched across the African grasslands around Pride Rock just before daybreak, signaling a gather. Again, animals crossed the grasslands; some by air, some by land. Thunderous footsteps of elephants covered up the squabbles and singing of the large array of exotic birds. The rolling red sun never did rise in the background. Instead, large thunder clouds formed and crashes of lightning could be seen, but not heard-yet. A light sprinkle began to spread across the land, bringing a relief to the animals from the unearthly long dry season.

As animals began crowding in their places around Pride Rock, a familiar baboon climbed his way up the path of Pride Rock. Rafiki bowed when he reached the top of Pride Rock and spotted his King and Queen. Kiara smiled up to Rafiki and Kovu, holding a light chocolate brown cub in her paws. Behind Kiara and Kovu stood Simba and Nala, taking in the site of their grandson's ceremony. Kiara nuzzled the young cub awake, causing the little ball of fluff to let out a whining growl, if it could be called that.

Rafiki reached his hand out at the cub, who swiped extended claws clumsily at him, causing Rafiki to chuckled a bit. Rafiki then rattled his cane over the unnamed cub, who's green eyes stared blankly at the baboon. Kovu placed his chin on Kiara's head as Rafiki continues and broke a large red fruit in his hands and dabbing the cub with the red juices. Though the dirt that laid on Pride Rock was slowly turning into mud, Rafiki cuffed a tiny bit in his hands and laid it over the red marks on the cub's head. Almost in disgust, the cub shook his head, trying to rid the sticky mixture from his head.

Kiara and Kovu chuckled, their heads both shaking at their rebellious young cub. After the young cub calmed down, Rafiki lifted him up and began walking towards the edge of Pride Rock and the animals raised their heads in awe of the light brown heir. With a thrust of his long arms, Rafiki displayed the cub to the animals. Monkeys chattered, elephants trumpeted, and so on. A break in the clouds, identical to Simba and Kiara's ceremonies, shone a ray of light at the cub. As if a late cheering, a rumble of thunder signaled more rain and the hole in the clouds soon closed as Rafiki laid the cub back in Kiara's arms. Kovu kneeled and licked his son's head, then nuzzled Kiara as the animals departed.

Looking around at the clouds, then to Simba, Nala, Kovu, and Kiara, Rafiki warned, "You all had best take shelter in your cave. This marks the beginning of our raining season after that long drought so you should watch for the gorge to overflow."

Kovu nodded his head towards Rafiki, "You should go home before the storm gets worse. Be safe, old man."

"Don't call this baboon old!" Rafiki laughed, heading down the path, "I can still hit Simba with a stick!"

All of the lions laughed except for Simba, who tried not to smile as he rubbed his head with a paw. They all quickly entered the cave in Pride Rock and they all went to sleep, excluding Kovu and Kiara. After a long silence, Kiara looked to Kovu and whispered, "What should we name him? I can't believe we haven't talked about that."

Kovu thought for a moment and looked at the cub, "My grandfather's name was Gunab ... and from what I remember of him, they look very similar."

"Your grandfather?!" Kiara hissed in a whisper, "Zira's father?!"

"There wasn't anything bad about him. It was Zira who let our pride, along with Scar, to be evil and malicious. Grandfather Gunab was shamed by Zira, then murdered by her."

Kiara chuckled, calming down, "In memory of your grandfather, who was looking down on him today, we'll name him Gunab." She licked Gunab's head, purring. Kovu smiled proudly and laid down by Kiara and Gunab and they all fell asleep as thunder rolled lightly outside.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"An heir to the throne already!" Obassi gasped at Azia's news. The Liba Pride, as they now called themselves, had traveled into the desert to escape the flooding rains. Azazsi padded up to Obassi with a sly grin and nuzzled her nose under his chin. Her belly hung down towards the ground, showing her pregnancy. Obassi smiled proudly at Azazsi as Azia rolled her eyes and flew away.

"I heard about Kiara and Kovu." She purred, "She is only a few weeks ahead of me, that means your cubs are due anytime."

Obassi rolled his eyes but chuckled, "But it was six weeks ago, and Azia just now tells me?"

Boniko and Umaimai came strolling by the two. "Well, well, well, Umaimai. Look what we have here, our proud King and pregnant Queen." He sounded sarcastically high-class.

"Yes, Boniko, but they hardly seem fit to lead us." The shimmery black and green lioness circled around Obassi, flipping her tail up under his nose, trying not to laugh, as Azazsi's jaw dropped at them, playing along.

"Umaimai, you she-hyena! How dare you lay a... tail on Obassi!" And with that, the four lions were sent into a laughing fit.

Boniko falsely gasped at Umaimai, "How dare you! Have you been with Obassi the whole time we've been together?!"

"Yes, she has.." Obassi licked the top of Umaimai's head, "and she's mine. You can NEVER have her back!"

"But, Obassi," Azazsi weakly managed, "I though you loved me?"

Umaimai threw her head back and laughed, "That was a long time ago, sweetly." They all laughed again. Obassi laughed and playfully shoved Umaimai back to Boniko and took his place by Azazsi again.

"We really need to stop doing that, other lions might wonder.." Obassi chuckled.

"THEY ALREADY DO!" Dekala shouted from her resting point on the top of a large boulder.

Umaimai shouted back to her little sister, "Shut up, runt! Nobody listens to you!"

Boniko nipped at Umaimai's ear and tugged on it, "Be nice you your little sister." Umaimai chuckled pulled away after Boniko let go of her ear and gave him a smirk. Boniko just rolled his eyes and laid down.

Laying down on the rock ground, Azazsi rolled her eyes up to meet Obassi's, who had calmed down and was sitting, thinking deeply. "What are you thinking about that would make you look like that?" She smiled at her King and quickly licked one of her front paws clean.

Obassi smiled down at Azazsi and glanced at her large stomach, "I'm thinking of names and how much longer I have to wait to see my cubs." He chuckled and laid down by Azazsi.

"I was thinking," Azazsi began and nipped at Obassi, "for a boy's name, we could have something like 'Boteshu' or 'Qua'." She smiled and Obassi thought for a moment and nodded with a smile.

"Those are good, but if it's a girl, I like the name 'Ibzimai'." He nipped back at Azazsi and then laid his head on his paws, his dark mane draped over his eyes.

Azazsi chuckled and clawed the ground, "Anytime, the monkey said."

Boniko stretched out and looked over to Obassi and Azazsi talking, then looked to Umaimai, "They already have cubs on the way. Can you believe that?"

Umaimai chuckled and jumped on Boniko, tackling him to the ground and pinning him, "Yes, because they've known each other longer than you and I have known each other." The white lion struggled free of Umaimai and stood up as she smiled playfully.

"But still, we're all still young..." He tilted his head.

"Boniko!" Umaimai laughed and shook dust off her body, "We're all older than Kovu, except for Dekala!" She smirked and yawned, stretching her body out with extended claws. "So Obassi and Azazsi should have had cubs before Kovu did."

With a sigh, Boniko slumped down, "You're right. But we're older than him too..."

"Don't even try it, Boniko." She gave Boniko a flat faced glare, warning him that if he ever tried something, he'd be in trouble. Boniko chuckled and closed his eyes and fell asleep quickly. Umaimai rolled her eyes and swatted at Boniko, purposely missing him, then laid down to nap in the warm sun.

* * *

Short chapter, I know, but the inspiration I had was mainly for Gunab's ceremony. Sorry. Oh well, you guys needed a short chapter to live and thrive on. And if I do the scene change I want to, it'll make this chapter be longer than I wanted, probably. But, you should've figured out that the main focus in this chapter was Gunab's ceremony and Azazsi's pregnancy. Did you notice those? If not, go see a shrink. 


	7. Outland Heirs and Prideland Truth

Blah-de-blah. I'm back. I had a battle with myself (almost to a literal. o.o;) to get to writing this chapter. It should be a good chapter so I don't know why I had so much trouble persuading myself to write it. hm.. Anyways. On with the chapter.

* * *

The dusty Outlands. Now home to the Liba Pride, led by a very strong brown lion and beautiful dusty brown lioness. The Liba Pride was small, five adults and three newborn cubs under the Queen, but the life was harsh in the Outlands. Water was as scarce as the desert, and the only shade they could find was by termite mounds.

The king of this small, barren land felt much stress as he tried to provide for his family. Now, though, even more stress was put on him as his three cubs were born. He could see all of them becoming thinner as food became more and more scarce since the herds had moved back to the thriving Pridelands.

Two black and green lionesses padded back towards the small pride, panting after an unsuccessful hunt. Obassi looked up, annoyed, from a light nap towards the two empty-handed hunters. Umaimai shook her head, "We couldn't find anything. They've all traveled back to Pride Rock.. and you know if we go there that Kovu will attack us."

Obassi sighed, shaking his head, "If we don't do something soon, we'll all starve."

Rousing from a nap, Azazsi rolled over and looked at Dekala and Umaimai with disappointment then cleaned her three young cubs. "I lived in the desert for more than half my life before I joined Obassi and Boniko, and I still found food every other day. This is the outlands, a much easier life," She continued as the cubs calmed and fell asleep, "so prey should be simple to find for a good huntress."

Umaimai gasped at the Queen then growled, "Then why don't you go back to the desert and find your own food!"

Instantly, Obassi had leaped up and was only a few inches away from Umaimai's face, growling loudly in defense of Azazsi. Umaimai crouched down and pinned her ears to her head and glared at Obassi. "Don't you EVER talk to my Queen like that!" Obassi growled and glared knives through Umaimai.

Umaimai scoffed at Obassi, glancing to the side, "If you actually challenged Kovu, we might actually have food!"

Dekala stared at her sister and Obassi as they fought and ran off to find Boniko as quickly as she could. As she ran past a large boulder, she could hear Obassi growling angrily at Umaimai.

With a sigh Azazsi caught Obassi's tail in her mouth and pulled him back a few inches, "Calm down. I can defend myself." She then looked over to Umaimai and growled, "Learn your place in this pride. You do not speak to your King or Queen like that unless you want to be exiled."

Umaimai gasped. Would they really exile her? "You wouldn't... " She crouched down lower to the ground. "I'd have no place to go." She sighed as Obassi and Azazsi ignored her and walked off in the path Dekala took to find Boniko. She easily found Dekala and Boniko basking on a rock over the swamp. Boniko looked up and smiled at Umaimai and sat up. Umaimai looked to the ground and sit in front of Boniko. Dekala looked up and sighed, knowing she wasn't wanted around there, and jumped down from the rock and walked away to find something to do.

"What happened..." Boniko nuzzled Umaimai and looked concerned at her.

With a sigh, she began, "Dekala and I had an unsuccessful hunt and Azazsi boasted about how she found food in the desert with ease and I went off a little bit.." She looked down and closed her eyes. "..I don't want to be exiled. This is the only home I have."

"Hey.. hey." Boniko tilted her head up with a paw to look at her, "If things get too bad we'll find a new home. I once heard of a beautiful place far south of this, where the seasons are different. There's a hot and a rainy one, like there is here, but their shorter, and also share with a dry and cold season."

Umaimai looked up at him oddly, "What on Earth...? Four season? That's impossible, Boniko." She chuckled.

"No! I'm serious." Boniko laughed and nipped at her, "The hot one is rainy. There's a cold one. One where it rains a lot. And one where the trees change colors."

"Where the hell did you hear that?" Umaimai shook her head at him in disbelief.

Boniko smiled, "A little birdie once told me."

Umaimai jumped up on Boniko's back, knocking him over, "You're so weird..." And she walked to the tip of the low rock and laid down. Boniko just chuckled and laid back down to bask.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Azazsi smiled proudly at her three cubs, then looked up at Obassi, "We still need to name them.." She cuddled them in her paws as they mewed. Obassi smiled and turned his attention to a very dark, almost black cub with a brown underbelly and a brownish-red tuff with two streaks of silver in it was on the top of his head where his mane would be.

"I think this one should be named.." He thought for a moment, "Boteshu."

A chuckle came from Azazsi with approval, "I like it.. suits him just fine." Azazsi's nature seemed to be mixed between the coolness of Sarabi and the slight wickedness of Zira. Obassi smiled and nuzzled the black cub who extended his claws with a small stretch and a mew, then turned his attention to the next male. He had a dark brown back, like Obassi, and a cream colored underbelly, like Azazsi. There was a very dark brown tuff on the top of this one's head with a lone silver streak stretching in the middle of the tuff. This cub was more desert build, long, slender, and more bony than Boteshu.

Obassi tilted his head, "I believe for this one... we'll have him be Qua," he looked to Azazsi to approve the name and she nodded slowly, thinking, but she said nothing.

Now Obassi looked to the quietest cub, and the only female. She had a very light brown back and a cream underbelly. The little cub mewed softly as she stumbled blindly over her mother's paw and tripped, landing on her back in front of Obassi, who instinctively lifted her up and placed her back with Boteshu and Qua. Obassi sighed and clenched his teeth in thought, then looked at Azazsi. "How about the name 'Ibzimai'."

"Sounds just fine for her." Azazsi smiled and licked the top of her cubs' head's. Obassi beamed and laid down by Azazsi and wrapped a paw over her, proudly, and gazed at his three cubs.

"Boteshu, Qua, and Ibzimai..." He sighed contentedly and placed his head on his other paw. Azazsi chuckled as the three cubs silently fell asleep, then she, too, slightly exhausted, leaned against the king and fell asleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.

A small time passed at the Pridelands. Gunab was now an active and curious cub who had two streaks of gold down each eyes and always wondered to himself about ruling the Pridelands, and found himself doubting to rule most times. One afternoon, while most of the lions and lionesses were napping in the warm sun, Gunab sat at the edge of Pride Rock and eyed over the kingdom, turning his head slowly to take in the view. A deep sigh was heard behind him and Gunab jumped and twisted around to look at his grandfather. Simba chuckled at Gunab and placed his head lower to the ground to whisper at him, "Amazing, isn't it?"

Gunab nodded and turned his gaze back to the lands. "Yea. but I don't know." He tilted his chocolate brown head to the side.

"Don't know what?" Simba chuckled and looked over the kingdom proudly.

"That if I should rule it all or not. I mean... it just seems like too much." He looked up to Simba and looked him in the eyes. "You want to know a secret?"

Simba laughed quietly at Gunab and shook his head, "Go ahead."

"Sometimes, when all of you are sleeping, or when I'm walking around the kingdom on my own, I see other lions around the border of the lands." Gunab was now focusing his vision to as far away as he could. Simba tilted his head, interested in the cubs "secret." "You know, the ones that live in the desert and Outlands? I've seen them and...and they all look like their starving. They look at our land like it's a heaven... What does that mean?" He looked up to Simba with curiosity in his eyes.

Simba looked from Gunab to the borders, then back to Gunab after thinking. "That means.. that those lions want our land. Most of them are starving because there is little food where they live. You're a very, very lucky cub, Gunab. Not all lions get the privileges you do. You have plenty of food, plenty of water, a strong and loving pride.."

"..but why? Why do the lions have to be separated into prides? Why can't we all just get along...?" Gunab sounded almost demanding to know the answers.

With a sigh, Simba hung his head and looked at Gunab, "That's just the problem; we can't get along."

Gunab tilted his head, overly curious, "Why not?"

Simba opened his mouth to talk but just sighed and shook his head, pulling Gunab close to him and licked his head, "You'll learn when you get older."

The dark brown cub sighed and looked down, 'But I really want to know now..' He thought, but decided not to speak. After a short moment, Simba stood up and walked slowly back towards the pride to sleep. Gunab just sat there and watched over the Pridelands.

An idea popped into the cubs mind as Simba quickly fell asleep with all the other pride members. What if he were to go see the other prides himself? Gunab stepped lightly as he walked down the long path down Pride Rock, making sure not to trip over any rocks, twigs, or anything else that could make noise. He chuckled as he reached the tall grass and blended into the surroundings perfectly. With a smile on his face, the brown cub broke into a rather quick run, for his size, and became closer and closer to the Outland borders.

When Gunab passed the tall grass, signaling the borders, he began to walk. Gunab was now in foreign territory. The atmosphere seem to changed incredibly fast as he slowly walked into the dryer and dryer wastelands. He stopped for a moment to scrape his paw against the ground, where only dust and a small bit of dirt rose up. Everything felt eerie, as if the young cub was being watched and that another lion or maybe even a hyena was lurking around every boulder and termite mound.

Gunab's ears pinned to his head and he crouched down as he accidentally stumbled on a dry twig, making it snap and echo through the emptiness. Still cringing, he lifted his head up and slowly looked around. With a sigh of relief, Gunab regained composure and began walking again.

A dark brown lion glared at the small cub from a shadow by a large rock, his scarred red eyes reflected light, making them look white, blue, and green. The young king took a step back into more of the shadows as a low rumble formed in his throat. A son of the enemy had wandered upon his land, a perfect way to get back at the Pridelands.

* * *

Just a bit of a cliffy, eh? Ah well, I'll be working on the next chapter as much as possible. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS SO FAR! They've kept me writing- but why must you all insist that Obassi and the other Liba Pride members make PEACE with the Pridelands? If you've read any of my other stories, you should be able to figure out that nah-ah, that's not gonna happen. Anyway, more reviews, please! Flame, criticism, help, compliments, ANYTHING! n.n all appreciated. See you all next chapter! 


	8. A Deadly Trick

Back again. Just to tell you all, I've thought of some odd ideas for this story.. some of them not the nicest things in the world, but you'll still you... you will.. heh.. anyway. Story time.

* * *

An idea began to form in the lurking lion's mind- what if he were to somehow keep Gunab under him and raise him to take the Pridelands over himself? Obassi sneered to himself and calmed the growl in his throat as he slowly stepped out of the shadows towards the chocolate brown cub. Gunab laid his ears flat and jumped when he spotted the large, dark manned lion, "Who are you?!" The little lion shook in his fur.

Obassi chuckled friendly and lowered his head towards Gunab, "My name is Obassi. I'm the king of the Outlands here. What is your name and why have you came here?" He asked, falsely calm and friendly.

With a weak smile, Gunab calmed down and stood back up in front of Obassi, "Oh, my name is Gunab and I'm from the Pridelands, and I came here because... well..." Gunab tilted his head and looked to the side, thinking, then chuckled to himself, "...I'm not sure why."

Obassi smiled at Gunab, thinking, then glanced up. In the distance, still far into the Pridelands, Obassi could see Kiara already searching for her son. "Well, then, why don't you have a look around here for a while." Obassi looked back down at Gunab and began walking deeper into his territory. Gunab tilted his head and followed the strange lion, not sure where they were heading.

"Azazsi?" Obassi called out, turning his head side to side. "Azazsi, where did you go..?" Obassi chuckled and turned back around at Gunab, who tilted his head at Obassi in question.

"Who is Azazsi?" Gunab smile, wanting to know more about these other lions.

Obassi shook his head at Gunab, "She's the Queen here... I want you to meet her. And her cubs. Their about your age, too. I think you all will get along nicely."

Behind a small boulder, Azazsi rolled over and looked at Obassi and the little cub, "Why, hello there." She then looked to Obassi, "What do you want?"

Obassi motioned for Gunab to stay in place as he went over to whisper to Azazsi, "This is Gunab, Kovu's son." Azazsi stared wide eyed at Obassi and glanced at the cub.

"That's the prince?!" She hissed through her fangs and stared in disbelief at Obassi, "How did you get that boy here?!"

The dark brown lion smirked, "He wandered here on his own. I have an idea but it'll take a while to explain. Just take the cub and have him play with Boteshu, Qua, and Ibzimai. Kiara's already searching for him."

Without a word, Azazsi nodded as Obassi went back to Gunab. "Azazsi's decided to show you around a little bit..." He pushed Gunab towards his mate.

Gunab looked back at the King, oddly, "You look familiar..."

Obassi just shrugged as Gunab walked towards Azazsi. The light, dusty brown lioness stood up and talked calmly to Gunab as she guided him far away from where they were to find her three cubs and let Obassi take care of Kiara.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Gunab?!" Kiara called out, searching the Pridelands for her young son. She looked over to Vitani and asked, "Vitani, have you seen him?"

"The last time I saw the bra.. Gunab," Vitani looked to the side quickly and held her tongue for a moment, then resumed, "was before I fell asleep. The only one awake after me was Simba and the cub."

Kiara groaned at Nala and shook her head, then looked over to Nala, "Mom, have you seen him?"

She shook her head slowly, "No sign... Gunab takes up too much after you and Kovu.."

Again, Kiara groaned and sighed, "You two go back, I'll find him." With that, Vitani and Nala made their way slowly back to Pride Rock, Nala easily falling behind Vitani because of her old age. Kiara watched them go then continued to look for Gunab. She smirked as she found his paw prints in the dry dirt and followed them for a few minutes. Kiara laid her ears back when she realized where the tracks where leading to and hit a paw to the ground angrily.

Lifting her head through the tall, golden-brown grass, Kiara spotted Obassi with his head turned and growled instantly. The Liba Pride king, right near the border of the Pridelands, a perfect time to spy on them. A gut feeling told her that Gunab was in their territory and she slowly began to circle to a far end of the tall grass, as far as she could be away from Obassi.

Obassi yawned and flexed his claws with a stretch and glanced at the tall grass. The feeling of being watched shivered down his spine and he turned and looked back with a growl, spotting Kiara, then smirked. "My, my. Who do we have here..."

Kiara felt her blood run cold at the voice of Obassi and ducked down into the grass to try to hide. Obassi just padded to her slowly with a vicious smirk on his face. "What is the Prideland's queen doing in my outlands?" Obassi chuckled, gazing down on her.

"I'm looking for my son." She hissed at him and growled, glaring back at him.

The lion looked up for a moment in thought, then back down at Kiara, "Was he about.. so big and extremely curious?" He placed a paw in midair at Gunab's size. Kiara glared with a small nod. "Oh yes, I've seen the little scamp. Gunab's his name, isn't it?"

"What are you going to do to him!?" She stared at him, fear for Gunab overtook her face.

Obassi smirked and leaned down, and whispered in her ear, "You shouldn't be worrying about the cub's life.. you should be worrying about your own."

Kiara gasped and stood up, beginning to run back in the direction of the Pridelands, but Obassi was instantly on her heels. She looked back at the male as she started to get weaker and started to panic, "No! Leave me alone!" She panted. Obassi smirked, barely going his full speed and he jumped forward, in front of Kiara, startling her to a halt. "No! Please!.." Kiara begged, panting still.

He shook his head, lifting a paw up and quickly swatted the queen down to the ground with his powerful strike. Kiara roared when she hit the ground and picked her feet up from under her and jumped on Obassi, grabbing hold to his ear, causing the enemy king to roar and lash his claws up at her. Kiara cried out and fell to the ground after losing her grip on him and she breathed heavily as her golden coat became stained with her own blood.

Obassi roared again in triumph and sunk his long fangs deep into Kiara's neck. The girl flailed about, sinking her claws throughout his body until she moved slower and slower and her limbs lay limp, a stream of tears noticeable on her face. Obassi dropped the dead lioness where she laid at the border of the lands and walked back to the Liba Pride as if nothing had happened.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Kovu looked out to the northern border where he heard a loud echoing roar and he squinted his eyes to look, then looked back to his pride. "Vitani? Nala? Where's Kiara?" A look of concern crossed his eyes when Vitani shook her head.

"She ordered us to come back before we found your son." Vitani lowered her head and looked down.

Kovu sighed and kept his gaze on Vitani, "Vitani, Nala, come with me. We're going to look for Kiara and Gunab." He looked up at the old king who looked straight at Kovu with concern for his daughter. Kovu felt a very uneasy pain in his stomach and led Vitani and Nala silently down, through the grasslands.

Approaching the border, Nala squinted her eyes and saw a lioness's figure, "Kiara!" She called out and ran ahead to her daughter. "Kiara!" Kovu and Vitani quickly followed Nala and slowed their paces when a look of dread and fear covered Nala's old face.

Kovu stepped forward to Nala and looked down at Kiara and his jaw dropped at the sight of his queen. Vitani was already trying to comfort Nala, though she was in shock, herself. Kovu closed his eyes, holding back his own tears and nudged Kiara's head. "Kiara.. wake up.. come on.. Where's Gunab?.."

Vitani looked at her little brother with tears in her eyes, "She's dead.. Gunab probably is too..."

"No!" Nala sobbed. "Our only daughter.. she can't be dead!"

The king examined the wounds on his young queen and hung his head, "She was murdered by the Outlanders." He turned his back and looked at Vitani and Nala, tears streaming from his scarred eye. "We have to tell the others.." He clenched his teeth and turned back to Kiara's body to take a last look at the lioness he loved. "I'll kill the ones who did this to you. I'll murder them in cold blood.."

After the sun had set, the three lions mournfully walked back to Pride Rock. Kovu had Nala and Vitani gather the others and they sat, scattered around the base of Pride Rock, already mourning the death of their queen. Kovu announced how Kiara was killed, and how Gunab, the only heir to the throne, probably had been killed, too. "..and if any of you spot an Outlander.." Kovu began, his voice very serious, causing the pride to look up at him, "...I want them killed. The Outlanders are rouges with no law. They'll try and kill any of you, so get to them first. They've drawn the ultimate of royal blood. We want them dead." He roared angrily through his own tears. The lionesses nodded at Kovu's command and slowly walked back up Pride Rock and slept uneasily through the night, many having nightmares of the fall of Pride Rock.

* * *

I know, I know. Short, sad chapter. I'm probably going to get flames for killing Kiara, right? Okay.. fine.. If that's how you feel, but remember, it's just a fan fiction.. it's going to be a LONG one, I promise you. I hope you'll keep reading.. please...? n.n;; If so, C'ya next chapter. 


	9. In the Foreign Land

Chapter nine.. yay. Keeping it short again. Also: Thanks for not flaming me (so far. o.o;) about the sad chapter.. I would've flamed me if I were you.. but that's just me. heheh.. onto the story...

* * *

A blood red sun rose slowly in a sapphire sky, slowly turning the dark sky a light blue. In a small den in the outlands held the small and powerful Liba Pride. An extremely dark brown cub, almost black, woke up in the warm sun first. His yellow-red eyes shut tightly as he winced at the sun's brightness. "Ugh.." He groaned and hopped out of the den and stretched his dark body out, ".. morning already." He smirked and latched his teeth lightly on his little brother's ear and tugged gently. "C'mon Qua.. wake up.."

The lighter brown cub clawed at Boteshu, missing horribly and opened his eyes sleepily, "Boteshu.. I was sleeping.." He winced at the light and held a paw over his eyes. "Why didn't you wake Gunab or Ibzimai up?"

"I don't know.." He shrugged and smirked. Qua shook his head and jumped over his sister and Gunab, into the sunlight and smiled in the heat.

The large white lion came jumping from a rock down to the two cubs, and landed right in front of them. "What are you two doing up so early?" He chuckled the green, vertical stripes on his eyes glistening in the sun.

"This isn't early!" Boteshu smirked and clawed at Boniko, "It's perfect. You all just sleep in too much. I like to play!" He smirked again.

"You're just like Obassi when he was a cub." Azazsi said, strutting out of the den with a toothy smile and she licked both Boteshu and Qua's foreheads.

Boteshu backed away from his Mom, "Hey! Don't do that..!" He laughed and rubbed the fur on his head back down with his claws. Azazsi chuckled at Boteshu and shook her head. "You really are like him. Obassi freaks out if anyone messes up him mane.."

".. Except for you." Boniko smirked at Azazsi and nipped at her, playfully.

Gunab wandered out of the den and looked at them all oddly, then shook his head, waking up more, "Shouldn't I be going home sometime soon?" He chuckled weakly, lowering his ears.

Obassi chuckled, standing right behind Gunab, "Actually.. I talked to your dad yesterday after you went to play with Boteshu, Qua, and Ibzimai, and he said you can stay here as long as you want." He lied, and smirked to himself. Azazsi rubbed up against Obassi playfully and smiled at him.

The chocolate-brown lion smiled and his ears perked back up, happily, "Yay!" He smirked and jumped on Boteshu, starting a play fight. Boteshu growled and easily pinned the smaller lion cub with a smirk.

"You do know that we haven't chosen an heir yet.." Azazsi reminded them with a sly smirk.

Obassi looked at her oddly, "Hmm ... one of the boys.." He chuckled and looked at Ibzimai as she slowly staggered out of the den and yawned lightly. Azazsi smiled at the light brown cub and licked her on the forehead. Ibzimai just smiled and chuckled a bit, her shy nature already showing.

Gunab tilted his head at Ibzimai, blushing a bit under his fur at her, "Why are you so quiet?" He chuckled quietly.

"I don't know.." She said quietly, smiling sweetly at Gunab. Boteshu rolled his eyes and made kissy noises, causing Qua to go into a laughing fit. Gunab glared at Boteshu and Qua, blushing even more, and Ibzimai closed her eyes and shook her head at her older brothers, "You two are crazy.."

"We are?" Qua swaggered over to his sister, drunken-like, and laughed maniacally. Ibzimai jumped back and swatted at his face, cutting off one of his whiskers with her sharp claws and growled.

"Don't you dare do that to me again, or I won't miss." She growled again and smirked.

Azazsi chuckled and picked Ibzimai up in her mouth and moved her by Obassi, "Don't you be cutting Qua's whiskers off." She smirked and turned to Qua, "No pretending that you're a crazy rouge ... even if it is true." She laughed

"Hey!" He glared at his Mom and pounced on one of her front paws. Azazsi just laughed and licked his nose, causing Qua to go into an odd fit, rubbing his nose as it twitched.

"Alright, Mom..." she said obediently, sinking her head to her paws, her ears laid flat.

Obassi chuckled and lifted his daughter up, back to her feet, "Don't just sink down when someone scolds you, Ibzimai. You need to stand up for yourself sometime."

Ibzimai looked up at Obassi and sighed, shaking her head slowly, "I'm not like that, though.."

"..Because you're weak!" Boteshu laughed at his little sister.

Gunab growled and gave Boteshu a nice set of scratches across his shoulder, "Don't be mean to Ibzimai!" He glared at Boteshu and growled, but quickly changed back to his playful self and bounded over to Ibzimai and licked her nose like Azazsi did to Qua.

"Hey!" The light brown cub laughed and rubbed her nose and jumped on Gunab playfully.

Qua looked up into the sky and pointed a paw out at a fire-colored hornbill, flying down to the pride, "Azia's back!" He smiled at the bird and reared up, pouncing on her when she was close enough.

"I SAY!" Azia squawked and flew free of Qua, losing a few red feathers on her way and landing on Boniko's head, "Haven't you taught these children any manners, Obassi?" She looked at the cubs and pointed out Gunab, "Who's cub is this?"

"Yes, I have," He growled at Azia, "and the cub is Gunab, a visitor from the Pridelands." He chuckled through a smirk.

"The Pridelands!" She almost fell off Boniko's head, "You mean you brought the Prince here?"

Gunab tilted his head at Azia, "A Prince?.. I don't think so.. I am crowned as the heir, but I don't want to be king..."

"'Don't want to be king?'" Boniko stared at the little cub, "Why on Earth not?"

Gunab tilted his head, sitting in front of the older lions, "Well, yesterday, I was talking to my grandfather, and he told me that not all lion prides can get along. Some lion in prides can't even get along! I don't want to rule over something like that..."

"Your grandfather? Isn't that former King Simba?" Obassi looked down at the small cub in question.

The cub nodded, "Yeah.. on Mom's side. I don't know anything about Dad's. He doesn't talk about his family that much. The only other family I know on his side is Aunt Vitani."

Azazsi looked oddly at Obassi when he spoke, "I know about Kovu's side. It's not the best of families, that's for sure." He smirked, leading the cub away from the others as they continued to talk and play.

Gunab looked up oddly at Obassi, "How do you know about his side?" He swiped at a small rock, sending it a few feet away.

Obassi chuckled and shook his head at the cub, "I'm your dad's half brother.. kind of. Although he may not even remember me. Boniko and I were exiled from our pride when I was a cub because of your dad."

"What'd my dad do to get you exiled?!" Gunab stared at Obassi in disbelief, his ears pinned flat on his head. "You don't seem like anyone who'd do anything to get exiled!"

"Well," Obassi thought for a moment then smirked to himself so that Gunab didn't notice. 'What if I told him something horrible about his dad when he was a cub...' He chuckled and looked down at Gunab, another idea forming, "Your Dad was a vicious cub. He picked on all of us until we bled. Since he was your Grandfather's favorite, he got away with it."

The little, chocolate-brown cub stared at him, "My Dad was that mean? I don't believe that!" He shook his head.

"Oh, but it's true. So when Boniko and I got fed up with it, we fought back and gave him that scar across his eye, and because we did that to the 'chosen one,' we got exiled."

Gunab thought for a moment, ".. So that's why he doesn't talk about how he got that scar.. I've asked him about it before. He just said I was too young for him to tell me."

Obassi chuckled at the small cub, then sighed, "So since then, we've been living in these dreadful Outlands. We have little food and less water.. and it's all my brother's fault."

"But..." Gunab looked up at him, thinking, "Why don't you just come join our pride..? I mean.. if you want.."

"Gunab, Gunab, Gunab.." Obassi chuckled and pulled the cub close to him, "Your dad would probably kill me and the rest of my pride if we even sit foot in the Pridelands."

"But why?! I don't get it! Why can't the prides get along?" Gunab growled and swatted at a pebble in front of him.

The dark king gazed down at the prince, "I don't know.. why don't you ask your father that? You should be getting back to the Pridelands soon..."

Gunab sighed heavily, lowering his ears, "I don't want to go back right now.." He glanced out in the distance at Pride Rock and sighed. "Can't I stay here just a little longer..?"

Obassi smiled, but inwardly smirked at the small cub, "Gunab, you can stay here as long as you want. I'll just have Azia talk to your dad."

"Alright!" Gunab grinned, "It's really fun here.. there aren't any other cubs in our pride right now.."

"I've noticed that you've had your eye on Ibzimai.." Obassi smirked, changing the subject, "..she seems fond of you as well."

Gunab blushed under his fur and chuckled nervously, "No!..Of course not! She's my friend.."

The older one laughed and shook his head and began heading back to the rest of the pride. Obassi chuckled and shook his head at them as they watched Boteshu and Qua fight over a bone, then looked up at Azia, "Azia? Could you to Pride Rock to see if our young friend can stay longer?" He smirked so that Gunab couldn't see.

Azia looked at Obassi oddly then caught on, "Oh! Alright.." She jumped off Boniko's head and flew to Pride Rock, but only circled it quickly a few times before coming back and saying Gunab could stay.

"Your Dad didn't say when he wanted you back, either." Azia smirked."

"So I could stay here for a while!" Gunab smiled up at Azia who was perched on Boniko's head again.

Umaimai chuckled and walked up behind Boniko, nuzzling against him and looking at Gunab, "I guess you'll want something to eat then, won't you?"

Obassi looked up as Gunab nodded, "A successful hunt?" Umaimai and Dekala nodded happily and the Liba Pride cubs cheered happily as they followed Umaimai and Dekala to the small wildebeest kill and ate happily.

Gunab looked at the kill oddly, then back up to the older lions, "That's so small.. is that all that's out here?"

"That's what happens when you live out in the Outlands, kid." Dekala chuckled and shook her head, "Very little food, very little water."

Gunab thought about that for a while and ate very little of the wildebeest to leave some for the rest of the Liba Pride, wondering why they couldn't join the Pridelands and have more food and water. But he soon put aside the thought to continue the day with the pride, still not knowing what had happened in the Pridelands, and that one of his newest friends, Obassi, had killed his own mother.

* * *

So how long until little Gunab realizes that his well.. pretty much idol.. killed Kiara? Hmm. who knows. And what is Obassi planning-having Gunab there for so long? Who knows? Not me.. I'm just the writer! HAHA! o.O; anyway. C'ya next chapter. 


	10. Corruption at Home

'ello!.. sorry for lack of updates.. u.u just things in the non-computer life keeping me from writing. err. 'nyways, I shall get to writing for ya. n.n; On to the story!

* * *

Another sunrise marked the new day as the Liba Pride members began to wake up and migrate outside the den. Obassi smiled contentedly as he watched his sons and daughter play with Gunab in the warm sun. Azazsi rubbed against Obassi, affectionately and smiled at him, looking towards Gunab"Don't you think the young prince needs to be going home, today"

Obassi sighed and nodded, looking towards the cubs then to Azazsi with a slight smirk"If he goes back to the Pridelands, that means he'll have to learn about his mother's dreadful death.."

"..Obassi" She hissed, hushing him a bit then whispered to him with a sly smirk"If he realizes that you murdered his mother, he'll turn against you, and eventually, that'll come back to haunt you."

The king smiled down to Azazsi and looked over to Gunab, standing straight up"Gunab" He called, causing the young cubs to snap out of the trance of stalking beatles and other insects.

Gunab looked at Boteshu, Qua, and Ibzimai and cautiously walked in front of Obassi, his head lowered and his ears flat"D-Did I do something wrong" The young cub's eyes looked up to Obassi, his body almost shaking with fear, knowing that Obassi could kill him in one small swipe.

"No, of course not" Obassi chuckled and crouched down by him, pulling Gunab closer to himself. "But you need to be getting home, don't you think? You've been here long enough. You can come back any time you want, but I think your father might want to see you."

"Oh.." Gunab smiles and glanced in the direction of Pride Rock and chuckled nervously. "Yea.. I need to be getting back.. I don't think they even know where I'm at.. I'll probably get into big trouble."

The three cubs who were listening in lost interest and went back to rolling around in the dust and fighting each other. Obassi chuckled at the three cubs and stood back up, beginning to head towards the border with Gunab following him"Maybe.. but that's the price you have to pay for a little fun on your own." Obassi chuckled and looked back at Gunab, and once they were out of hearing range of the others, Obassi's tone was more serious. "Gunab, you cannot tell your father you were here in the Outlands."

"What" Gunab looked up at Obassi oddly, his ears flattened to his head. "Why can't I tell him I was here"

"Your father holds a grudge against us. Don't ask me, why, I couldn't tell you. Don't ask him either. Can you promise me that, Gunab"

The prince thought for a moment, looking to the ground and nodded slowly"I think I can promise that.. but what do I tell them when I get back"

"Just.. say you were lost." Obassi said quickly, trying to think quickly, and get the cub out of the Outlands.

"Alright." Gunab nodded and looked down at the border separating the Pridelands and Outlands than back to Obassi"Bye.." He sighed and turned, walking quickly in the direction of Pride Rock, wondering what was going to happen to him.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Vitani was slowly pacing near the borders, keeping watch for any intruders who might come to attack Pride Rock in it's now weakened state, due to Kiara's death. She hung her head, replaying the scene of finding Kiara's body with Nala and Kovu and tried to force back tears. Sounds of the lionesses' mourning still sang through out the land, sadly.

Her thoughts shifted from Kiara's death to Simba and Nala, who had both fallen ill the morning before and showed no signs of pulling through the devilish fever. She clenched her jaw, her pace slowing even more, her eyes glued to the ground in mourning, knowing as well as all the other members of the pride that Simba and Nala's times' were coming.

With all the strength she could gather, she lifted her head, hearing the sound of grasses shifting at the border and spotted the streak of tall grass winding a path towards Pride Rock. Instantly, Vitani jumped in the path of the possible threat and bared her fangs and claws, growling loudly. Gunab stared up at Vitani, his ears pinned to his head again and he stared at her in fear, but both of them quickly calmed down after recognition.

"Gunab" Vitani pulled the cub close to her and held him tightly, tears almost escaping her eyes as her voice broke when she spoke"Gunab! We thought you were dead" She stared in relief at the prince.  
"No.. I'm fine.." Gunab looked up at Vitani oddly, hearing her voice breaking. "Aunt 'tani.. what's wrong" He looked at her, concerned, and he wrapped himself around one of her front legs and looked up at her.

Vitani closed her eyes and began slowly escorting him to Pride Rock"We.. We all thought you were dead. Kiara, your Mom.." Vitani closed her eyes tightly, forcing herself not to look down to Gunab, who stared up at her, concerned. "..she was killed. Murdered by either Outlanders, rouges, or hyenas."

The young cub stopped where he stood, completely still, one paw raised of the ground to take another step, but never touched the ground. His aunt's words hit him like a bag of bricks. She couldn't be dead! he thought and stared up at Vitani, tears forming in his eyes. "No..." he whispered, seeing Vitani's long, truthful face"NO" He screamed and collapsed to the ground, crying. "Mother.. no! She's not dead... no"

Vitani closed her eyes as tears streamed down her muzzle as she wrapped a paw around Gunab, holding him close to her, feeling the need to protect something. "Yes.. she's gone.." She sobbed silently as Gunab buried his face in Vitani's paw, crying. ".. I'm sorry Gunab." She sighed, hating to see the poor cub in such a state, but she had to tell him the whole truth. "Nala and Simba.. have fallen ill as well."

He sobbed and shook free of Vitani and growled, tears staining his face"NO" He screamed, then whispered"You're lying.. No.." He sidestepped away from Vitani, his legs feeling like rubber under him and he stumbled around, landing on his side in the grass.

She closed her eyes tightly and walked to Gunab, picking him up in her jaws and he fell limp, almost as if he were unconscious, but he was awake. His eyes were wide as they stared into space in shock. The only thing keeping him from losing his own consciousness was Vitani's random stumbles, her legs rubber, too.  
Lionesses lifted their heads as Vitani arrived to Pride Rock. Their silence created an eerie feeling in the Pridelands, much different from the thriving life and peacefulness that echoed though their land. Gunab snapped back to reality when Vitani placed him at the entrance of the cave at the top of Pride Rock and walked back down the path to help comfort her fellow lionesses.

Gunab was staring into the dark cave, his eyes not yet used to the dark until he heard his father's voice ring to him"Gunab" He walked to his son and wrapped his paws around him, seeing the expression on his face then realized that Vitani must have told him what had happened. Gunab stared up at Kovu, tears streaming down his face again. Kovu, relieved at the sight of his son, held back tears as he laid down beside Gunab at the mouth of the cave.

"Simba and Nala are in there.." Kovu sighed deeply, shutting his eyes tight in the midday sun. "Gunab.. if you want to say good-bye to them..." He sighed again and laid his head on the ground by Gunab. The small cub slowly moved out of Kovu's grip and stumbled into the cave, sitting in front of the resting couple.  
"Please.." Gunab's voice was barely a whisper"please... don't go.." He pleaded to his grandparents.  
The old Simba stirred and blinked at Gunab, slowly"Gunab.." He said just as quietly as Gunab spoke to them. "Gunab.. don't plead for us to live. Our time has come.. and we've accepted that.." His mighty voice was slow and weakening quickly. Simba looked to Nala and closed his eyes slowly, seeing that Nala's sides moved no more for breath and he took a deep breath before looking at Gunab again"You are going to be.. a mighty king. Powerful and strong.. keep the peace between the lands." He sighed as Gunab's face was streaked in desperate tears. "You.. will be the one.. who can finally bring a stop to the outlanders.. and bring peace back to these lands.."

Gunab nodded slowly and curled up under Simba's paw, just as Simba did with Mufasa. Simba let out a slow breath, his eyes closing slowly and his mighty head lay peacefully on a strong paw. Gunab sobbed quietly, feeling guilty for the deaths in the pride and he slowly cried himself to sleep.

* * *

I'm sorry it's so short and sad.. but I was in desperate need of an update. I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as I can. C'ya next chapter! 


	11. Runaway

Chapter 11.. exciting.. u.u; no one's reviewing anymore so why bother writing!.. feh.. why not.. just for the chance of a review.. and for the sake of art... Onto the story!

* * *

Life at Pride Rock seemed to slow as the ceremonies to honor King Simba, Queen Nala, and Queen Kiara took place. The lioness' mournful cries echoed through the seemingly empty, graying land. Large storm clouds slowly formed on the horizon, lifting the moods of the pride slightly, knowing there would soon be rain to end the dusty, desert-like dry season, almost like a gift from the old rulers.

Vitani took the spot as temporary queen, until Kovu found another lioness suitable. She lounged sluggishly at the tip of Pride Rock, letting her forearms dangle over the edge as she looked down to the land with a deep sigh and stood up slowly. Turning her back on the view, she came face to face with her brother, her nose almost touching his and she jumped, not realizing he was so near her. "Kovu!" She shook her head and walked around him, her head hung low.

Kovu gazed at his sister and sighed, sitting down as she walked by him, looking down at the Pridelands then he growled angrily, catching Vitani's attention and she returned to Kovu, "What's wrong?" She asked, looking up at him in concern.

"Those damn rouges.. I know they killed Kiara. I know it!" He squinted his eyes, looking to the border. "And Gunab!.. my own son, was with them! The lions he was with.. that pride.. they are the ones who killed her!" He growled and shook his head. Vitani sighed deeply and comforted her brother and laid beside him, silently, listening to what he had to say. "Vitani.. What should I do..? If Gunab goes back there ... and something happens to him.." He growled, half vicious, half concerned, "I'd kill myself.. I'd want to drop dead. He can never go back there.. Gunab can never leave the Pridelands!" He growled and sighed, looking down to Vitani.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Kovu?" Vitani asked, as if no one had been killed, but only so she could get Kovu's attention. It worked and the king's eyes stared at Vitani in curiosity. "If Gunab is with the rouges and befriends them, it could be an inside attack.. you could avenge Kiara ... we could." She was now sitting up, looking in her brother's eyes, trying to get through to him.

Kovu thought for a moment, his eyes sliding to the dark ground under them until he finally spoke, "That could work, but it could backfire." Vitani cocked her head then understood. Kovu nodded and continued, now looking out to the borders, "They could be trying to do the exact same thing you just said. If they befriend Gunab, they could easily gain access to the Pridelands.. and now that we are so out of order ... we'd be an easy target."

Vitani hissed up at Kovu and growled lightly, annoyed at his softness, "Kovu! Have you forgotten everything our mother taught us! You were trained to be a mighty warrior.. you're powerful and smart! Think! She didn't teach you that for no reason." Disgust sounded through her voice because of her annoyance and she turned away, walking to the cave.

The King growled and leapt over his sister, blocking her path to the cave, roaring angrily at her, "How dare you mock me! Zira is dead. She was evil, and that's all she taught us!" His scarred face glared at Vitani. The dark brown lioness turned her nose up at Kovu and she shook her head.

"But she's still your blood. She's in mine, yours, and even Gunab's! ..and the rouges! Their king is our own brother!" She roared back at Kovu and his eyes widened and he snapped back on Vitani.

"How the hell do you know this! The only brother we ever had was Nuka!"

"You were too young to remember! It was the day Scar chose you as his successor. His name was-is-Obassi. He was exiled because he stood up to Scar and Zira, trying to defy them because of you!" She growled and didn't even notice the lionesses beginning to circle her and Kovu in curiosity of the argument. "We all knew that Obassi would make a stronger king than you, and now look! The older brother you never knew already has the upper hand and could come in here and slaughter us at any time!"

Gasps and murmurs ran through the observing lionesses, though Kovu and Vitani's gazes never escaped each other. Kovu growled and glared at Vitani, "What do you want me to do about it! If we do anything we'll be slaughtered! Our defenses are too low, now that Kiara isn't here to help!" His words were spat out like poison and silence covered them, the only thing heard now was the echoing of Kovu's voice, "We can't do anything, Vitani! We're already goners! It's hopeless, so why don't we just give up!"

A growl rumbled in Vitani's throat and raged into a loud roar as she raised a paw to Kovu and struck his face, exactly as Zira had done, and he received two more slashes that Xed over the old one on his left eye. "KOVU! Don't ever talk like that or I will kill you!" She snarled and turned swiftly, walking past the crowded lionesses, back to the cave and took her place in the center of the cave to rest.

Kovu stared in nothingness, dumbfounded by the strike, but slowly he regained his senses and looked at the lionesses who's faces showed pure horror. A young lioness by the name of Falai stepped forward to Kovu, her voice was shaking, out of fear of what Kovu could do to her, "Kovu.. are we really gone? Is our life in the Pridelands over?"

After the young lioness spoke, the chocolate brown prince walked slowly from the cave, his eyes locked on his father. Kovu opened his mouth to answer Falai but he spotted Gunab and froze. "What is going on.." Gunab looked up at Kovu, still in a half-sleep daze. The lionesses broke up slowly, talking in low whispers amongst themselves.

When the lionesses had finally left, Kovu shook out of his trance and rubbed the blood off his eye and looked at Gunab, sternly, "Gunab, you cannot leave the Pridelands, ever again." He looked down at Gunab, hating to restrict his son's adventuring.

Gunab blinked awake and stared up at Kovu, "But.. but why?" He thought for a moment and lowered his head, "It's because of what happened, isn't it?" He looked down in shame, feeling responsible for the deaths again.

Kovu nodded and sighed at Kovu, "It's for your own protection. The pride you were with.. those rouges ... with the Obassi leader.. he is the one who killed Kiara. I know it."

The cub's eyes widened and he took a step back, shaking his head, "No! Obassi would never kill her! No! He's so nice.. they all are! It had to be something else!" Gunab growled in frustration, trusting the Liba Pride with all his heart.

With a growl, Kovu looked his son in the eyes, "They are Outsiders, Gunab. A rival pride. We cannot accept them. Their heads are wanted now. You can never leave Pride Rock without an escort." He said firmly and growled in warning.

Gunab still shook his head and turned away, "No! Why can't you get along! Obassi is more of a lion than you'll ever be!" Gunab yelled before darting down the path, deep into the tall, dry grass of the Pridelands, leaving Kovu with Gunab's words singing through his mind.

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey... Where'd that little prince go?" Dekala looked behind a termite mound, trying to find Gunab out of boredom. She jumped up to the top of the termite mound and sunk her claws deep in it, trying to keep her balance but failed and rolled back down to the dusty red ground at Boniko's feet.

Boniko blinked at Dekala and cocked an eyebrow at her, "Gunab left this morning, we were still sleeping." He chuckled and shook his head at Dekala and helped her back up, "Now have you seen your sister anywhere?"

"Umaimai? No, I haven't seen her anywhere this morning. No one was in the den when I woke up." Dekala lifted herself off the ground and scratched behind her ear with a hind leg. "These termites are killing me!" She yelled and went into a scratching fit, her dark green and black fur fluffing in places.

Out of no where, Boteshu popped up hissed at Dekala loudly, his black body hunched up, the fur on his back stiff. Dekala yelled and jumped straight up, landing on the termite mound and staring at Boteshu, "Don't do that to me you little freak!"

The white lion burst out laughing and pulled Boteshu back, "That was very good!"

Boteshu grinned and bowed, "Thanks. I'm gonna get Qua later. He won't even see it coming."

"Oh yea?" Qua sent his older brother a toothy grin. Boteshu gave him a "how-did-you-get-here?" stare and groaned. Qua smirked and looked up to Dekala and blinked oddly, "'Kala.. how'd you get up there?"

"Your crazy brother was practicing on how to give us heart attacks." She sent Boteshu a glare and slid down from the termite mound and rolled on her back, rubbing against the ground. "I'm telling you kids, the reason you don't have a termite problem is because they're all- AHH! ITCHY!- attracted to me!"

"Ouch." Boteshu and Qua said in unison, wincing.

Later on in the day, Obassi and Ibzimai spent time at their small waterhole, spending some father-daughter time together. Obassi showed Ibzimai the best spots to hunt and he began teaching her how to pounce. Ibzimai learned quickly how to keep her steps as quiet as she could, but she still couldn't catch her dad. "Keep trying." He said and hid again. They kept up the hunting lessons until dusk. When they walked back home, they were greeted by the site of a familiar chocolate prince unconscious on the ground, beaten and battered with scratches all over him.

Obassi looked over Gunab's little body, then at the other lions circled around Gunab and he nodded, "Keep him here." And he turned away to rest in the den, leaving his pride members to look over Gunab for the time being.

* * *

LONG TIME SINCE A REVIEW! I started this chapter in December or January.. and it's the middle of April now! That's a long time for writers block. X.x; anyways, reviews would be appriciated. Bye! C'ya next chaptah. 


	12. Trickery of Alliance

Chapter 12! And I'm getting ideas! Yup. Writer's block is taking a temporary vacation. Onto Les story!

* * *

"Obassi, are you really going to let the Prince of the Pridelanders stay here! They'll come and kill us for sure now!" Azazsi stared in disbelief at Obassi as he told her the news that Gunab would be joining their pride.

The evil king smirked a notorious smile to himself and gave his queen a sly look, "You think I haven't thought this through?" He gave a chuckle as Azazsi looked hard at him. "A cub-probably a wanderer from the deep desert-died near the end of the Pride Land borders a few days ago. It looked very much like this Gunab, so if they find that body, they'll think he's dead."

"But what if they don't! What if they recognize the strange scent and come after us again!" Umaimai was now in the quarrel about Gunab. She had been laying low for a while since she was threatened with leaving the pride, but now she spoke up, Boniko silent on the issue behind her.

"They won't. I made sure of that." Obassi said proudly. "Simply rubbing your paw on that cub, you can take his scent and rub it over another thing. And of course it'd be faint, he's been 'dead' for days!"

Azazsi tilted her head to think about it for a moment, her slick desert body moved from one side of Obassi to the other, "It might work ... but now tell us. Why do you want Gunab here? What use can he be for us? You've already shown him that you're kindhearted."

"That can be changed quickly, you do know. I've been thinking about how we need to begin training Ibzimai for hunting, and Boteshu and Qua for defense. Gunab could simply join Boteshu and Qua." Obassi said matter-of-factly.

Boniko tilted his head, "We haven't designed any sort of training for them, yet. Are you just going to train them like the hyenas trained us and our older brothers!" His jaw dropped when Obassi gave a silent nod. "You'll kill the poor things! We were at least three months older than them before Scar let them even come near us!"

Umaimai and Azazsi stood by each other, lost about this twist in the argument, their heads bopping back and forth as each of the mighty lions traded snaps and growls to each other.

Plainly sharpening his claws on a hardened termite mound, sending a loud screech throughout everyone's ears, Obassi turned to Boniko, "And look where we are now-cowering in fear from a broken pride! Scar gained control of the strongest pride in all the lands with himself and three stupid hyenas! I don't want them to be as pathetic as we are now. They need their confidence built as well as rigorous training."

"But the hyenas killed two of my brothers through that training! It was just you, me and Nuka left!" Boniko growled angrily at Obassi's heartlessness.

Obassi gave a deep sigh and examined his sharpened claws, "Boniko, Boniko, Boniko. You've been my best friend our whole lives and you still haven't figured it out?" Boniko squinted his eyes at Obassi, waiting for him to continue. "I'm not going to go and kill my sons and our new advantage."

Umaimai also squinted her eyes at Obassi, "What do you mean 'our new advantage?' Gunab? How can he be an advantage for us? What have you got planned?"

"I was getting to that." Obassi barely even glanced at Umaimai, "I won't kill him, I'll only make him stronger. With the training, he'll stick with us for sure. If the Pridelanders ever find out, we could wipe them out easily, because they will NOT find out that we have Gunab until he's at least an adolescent." They were left waiting for Obassi to reveal more of the plan, but he turned away and walked off to patrol the borders for some time.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, Gunab, you feeling any better now?" Dekala sat on "her" termite mound, watching over the young cubs. It had been three days since Gunab asked Obassi if he could join them, and when he asked he was exhausted and angry. Even though he was in right of mind now, Gunab still decided to stay with the Liba Pride. He believed that they were the only lions that actually listened to him since Simba passed away.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me." He smiled up at Dekala, but that didn't last long. Right as Gunab turned away, Qua and Boteshu ambushed the weaker cub and easily pinned him to the ground.

"Dang, Gunab! You are weak!" Boteshu laughed as he spoke, still pinning Gunab to the ground. "Didn't they do anything in that old pride!"

"Hey! Get off!" Gunab tried to scratch and bite Boteshu off, but failed miserably and sighed, just waiting for him to get off.

While that was going on, Qua was laughing his tail off, only to be pounced from behind by Ibzimai, "You boys quit picking on poor Gunab! He just got here, and you expect him to have any strength?" She chuckled to herself and send Gunab a soft smile which caused him to turn red under his chocolate fur.

Dekala chuckled in amusement at the cubs, remembering when her and Umaimai would play like that. Now all she was used for was to watch the cubs and hunt, but she didn't mind too much. Life was actually pretty good under Obassi's reign. He protected them, a bit brutally at time, but effectively, and they rarely went hungry, too. Yeah, she thought for a moment, life is pretty good here.

Qua burst into even more laughter, breaking Dekala out of her daydream while he yelled, "Gunab likes our sister! Gu-hu-hunab like our si-is-ter!"

"I do not!" Gunab was now on his feet, his eyes wide while he still blushed bright red under his fur. Ibzimai just chuckled and blushed under her soft white fur. She had to turn her face away so the others didn't see her own burning cheeks.

Boteshu and Qua danced around Gunab, "You like our sister! You like our sister!"

"I do not! No! I don't!"

"Oh, just admit it, Gunab, and they'll leave you alone." Dekala laughed and rolled off the mound, "Or I'll have to join the song and dance with the two crazy brothers."

"Fine! I like her!" He yelled out quickly, and crouched to the ground, "Will you guys shut up now?"

Boteshu stopped in his tracks and thought for a moment, bringing his paw thoughtfully to his face, "Umm... No! Not until you can beat me in a fight."

Dekala laughed, "Don't you think that's kind of harsh? I mean look at him! Little Ibzimai could beat him!"

Qua joined in with Dekala, "Oooh.. 'Kala, that's mean!"

Annoyed, Gunab stood up and walked out of the hyena-like laughter of the three lions until they're voices were almost silent and he sat down near a small termite mound in some shade to think alone for a few minutes, like he would do at the Pride Lands when the other cubs would tease and taunt him until they caught sight of Kovu, then they would fly off, leaving Gunab alone.

"Hey." Ibzimai said from behind Gunab, startling him so much he almost clung to the mound with his small claws.

When he finally clamed down and turned around to face Ibzimai, he could tell that she was still red. "Hey..." He chuckled and put a paw on her cheek, shoving her away lightly, "What are you doing sneaking up on me!"

Ibzimai rolled her eyes up to think then rolled on her back, "Getting away from my annoying brothers. They can take some things too far at times, don't you think?"

"I've only been here three days now, and they've started to bother me."

"Ah well," Ibzimai said. "It'll get better later on. They're brothers. Mean ones. I bet one day they'll be beat up by some scrawny lioness who came out of the blue." She laughed and played with the tuff on her tail for a moment.

Gunab watched her for a moment then grabbed her tail in his mouth and smirked, dragging her a few inches away before she realized what happened, "Hey! That hurt!" She laughed and clawed at him, then swished her tail under his nose. "You like our home pretty good? Better than the Pride Lands?"

He thought for a moment, not expecting to be asked a question like that. After a short silence Gunab gave a slow nod, "Yeah, I like it better here. I feel freer, like I can do almost anything I want. In the Pridelands my boundaries were cut shorter and shorter." He drew lines on the ground, far from himself at first, then closer and closer until it reached the end of his free paw. "And it got to the point where Dad didn't even want me leaving Pride Rock!..so I ran away, to here."

"Wow, I figured, as prince, you'd be able to have more roaming ground than the other cubs." She tilted her head to look at the blemish of Pride Rock in the far distance.

Gunab scratched out the lines in the ground and grinned to Ibzimai, opening his mouth to speak, but getting cut off by the sound of Obassi's yelling. "Get over here! Boteshu! Qua! Ibzimai! Gunab! Get over here!"

Ibzimai and Gunab's ears went flat at the tone of Obassi's voice, but they hurried to meet him, and the cubs sat in a line in front of the adult lions, Dekala watched from her normal mound. Qua and Boteshu were unfazed by the tone of Obassi's voice and went on whispering and joking, only to be growled a warning by Azazsi, which quieted the cubs.

"Tomorrow," Obassi began seriously, "will begin training for all of you, including Gunab-who will join Qua and Boteshu, and Ibzimai." The cubs looked at each other in question, trying to figure out what was going on. Boniko and Umaimai just stood near Dekala, who was watching with extreme interest. "You boys will be with me and Boniko, we're going to begin teaching you how to defend yourselves and the pride." He paused for a moment, watching Qua and Boteshu's eyes light up, but Gunab only blinked, not realizing what an importance it was to the small pride. Obassi shook his head and turned to Ibzimai, "You, little one, will be training under Umaimai, Azazsi, and Dekala in the art of hunting."

"What!" Dekala almost fell off her mound, and she shot straight up, glaring down at Obassi, "Why wasn't I told of my special duties when I haven't even been taught to correctly hunt in these lands by Azazsi?" Umaimai looked wide-eyed at her little sister, warning her to back down unless she would take the risk of being hurt.

Obassi just shrugged off Dekala and glanced up at her, "It is my order, and as King of this pride, my word goes." He turned to face the cubs again, who's fur was stiffened on their backs from Dekala's outburst. "You four will probably want to get some rest. You're going to need it tomorrow; we're beginning before daybreak."

The cubs nodded silently as Obassi dismissed them. They instantly went to the den, to get as much sleep as they could before the training began. Boteshu, Qua, and Ibzimai knew how important it was to the pride, but Gunab did not, so Gunab would learn an important lesson in the months to come as the training began.

* * *

Dun-dun! So Gunab's joined the Liba Pride, permanently, and is going to train under Obassi's rule? What's in store for our little cubs, and will Ibzimai and Gunab ever admit they're sweet, hot, love for each other! Heeeheee... C'ya next chapter!


	13. Young Queen and Young Training

Chapter thirteen. Not much to say. I'm just happy to be writing again! n.n Now onto the story.

* * *

Once again in the now barren, almost haunting Pride Lands, the mournful cries of the pride were heard. "Gunab's body had been found that morning, already torn down to mainly skeleton from vultures and other predators, so identification of the cub was difficult, but they recognized the slight scent of Gunab and cried.

Kovu was completely grief stricken at the news of his son's body found. It had only been two days since Gunab had run away, and he was already dead. A grave was put next to Simba, Nala, and Kiara's in hopes that Gunab's soul would join the great rulers. Kovu was extremely numb, and couldn't even finish the ceremony for Gunab and Vitani had to take over.

Vitani seemed to outrank Kovu in the Pride's standing, now. She received more respect from the other lionesses and cubs than Kovu did, most likely because she worked as hard as she could to provide for the pride while Kovu mourned constantly over his whole family's death, except for the older sister who he now shadowed.

The young lioness, Falai, was the only one who seemed to follow any of Kovu's words anymore. She trusted Kovu completely, and knew that even though he was deeply depressed, his mind still worked over plans to rebuild the Pridelands as best as they could. That morning, after the short ceremony and all the other lionesses and cubs turned to Vitani for support, Falai turned to aid Kovu. She padded into the cave, as quiet as a mouse, but Kovu's ears still twitched up to the sound of her steps, "Falai, why don't you just go with the other lionesses." He turned to look at her, his body was as skinny as Nuka's was, just like all the other lions in that pride, "They've all turned on me, why don't you. I think it's been agreed that I'm no longer fit to rule here."

"That's not true!" The amber colored lioness looked up at him with worry, "Kovu, you're fit to be king! It was meant to be. You were raised under Zira's evil rules, but broke free of her mind control to save this pride. If you let us go down now.."

Kovu cut her off, his words weak, but slow, getting through to her, "I can't be a king. For one thing, look what's happened after my rule began. Kiara died. Simba and Nala died. And now my only son died. My only heir to the throne. Vitani has no cubs, so she doesn't have any heirs either. We're hopeless without that. No successors to take our place. Pride Rock has already fallen, Falai. We're not going to survive much longer, not even Vitani."

She looked at him hard, trying to think of what to say, her head pounding. Finally, she took a step forward, her head held low but proud in front of Kovu and she spoke just as slow, but strongly to him, "I will be queen, then."

Blinking for a moment, Kovu stood up to face her, "What?"

"I said I'll take place as queen. I'll be your queen." She looked into his eyes, more serious than she had ever been. "I'll be your queen. I'll help you rebuild Pride Rock. If you go down, I'll go down. I know I'm young, but I am strong, and I know I could bear you cubs if needed."

He gave her a hard look, his fangs clenched together in thought, then he finally spoke, "I accept your offer. You will be my new Queen, and I will be your King."

Falai tried to hide her delight in her new status in the pride, but she couldn't help but grin and rush to Kovu, rubbing her forehead against his in gratitude. She knew she was still young, barely an adult, but she knew it would help Kovu a lot. Kovu gave a small smile at Falai's reaction. He did need a queen, and why not the only lioness who still stood by him? The goal in both of their minds was to rebuild the Pridelands, but for the coming day and night, the two spent time together, separated from the unknowing pride to talk and learn as much as they could about each other.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The fourth morning Gunab was gone, all the Liba cubs had a very rude awakening. It was Obassi, of course, who woke them with a loud roar in the cub's smaller den. Qua snapped awake and was already half way out of the den before he realized that it was Obassi, who was watching all the cubs wake up, closely. Boteshu and Gunab lifted themselves up slowly, tiredly, but Ibzimai just yawned awake and looked around for a moment, then joined Qua outside the cave.

One all four of the cubs were awake and out of the den, a word still not spoken, they lined up and realized that the sun wasn't even up yet, and they looked to Boniko and Obassi in question. "It took you four too long to wake up. The rest of us have been up for almost an hour. Tomorrow, that will not be tolerated."

Before any of the cubs to open their mouths to speak, Azazsi separated them, "Ibzimai, come with us, now." She said sternly, then looked to the boys, "Go with Obassi and Boniko, and hurry up."

The cubs did as told, still not able to say anything to each other. Ibzimai looked up at Dekala while they walked to a far part of the outlands, wondering exactly what was going on.

Boteshu, Qua, and Gunab, on the other hand, whispered quickly to each other behind Obassi. After they had walked for almost twenty minutes, they stopped quickly, and Obassi turned to face the cubs and they stiffened up at his sharp glare. Qua's ears twitched up as he heard faint footsteps from behind and he twirled around quickly to see Boniko in midair, jumping to catch one of the cubs in his fangs. Qua screamed and ducked, causing Boteshu and Gunab to dart in opposite directions. Obassi smirked to himself as Boniko landed swiftly on his feet right in front of the little Qua, who was scared half to death, "What..was..that for!" He stared wide-eyed at Boniko.

Gunab and Boteshu returned to Qua's side and looked skeptically up at Obassi and Boniko. "Like I said last night, you're going to be trained the same way we were." Obassi began, "I promise you, we won't be easy on you, and you won't get to eat or sleep until you've finished your exercises or lessons."

The Prideland prince lowered himself to the ground a bit, his ears pinned against his head, "What kind of exercises are you talking about?"

Boniko looked at Gunab, then to a huge dead tree, which stretched on the other half of the outlands, "You will run twenty times from here to that tree." The cubs' eyes' grew huge. "Without stopping. If you stop, you have to do five more runs."

"You'll do this every day until your manes are halfway grown." Obassi continued, "But, of course, it'll increase five or ten runs every few weeks, according to your performance."

Boteshu opened his mouth to talk, but Boniko's long black claws were less than an inch from his face before Boteshu even made a sound, "No complaining or whining. That'll earn you eight runs." The cub swallowed hard and lowered his head like Gunab. Qua was looking at the tree in the distance that they had to run to, but didn't say anything.

"Ready?" Obassi looked at the cubs quickly, and Boniko darted out quickly to reach his lookout on a tall mound near the middle of the running trail. The cubs watched Boniko run off and hardly heard Obassi's sharp voice shout "Go!" but their feet led them down the trail anyway.

Qua and Boteshu led neck-and-neck for the first five laps, but Boteshu was beginning to tire out quickly and he fell back beside Gunab, who was starting to weaken, himself. Obassi and Boniko watched them closely, making sure they never stopped to rest, "Come on, Gunab! Boteshu! Catch up with Qua! Boteshu, you're stronger than him, you're supposed to be ahead!" Obassi began shouting

At the eighth lap, Boteshu whispered to himself under breath as Obassi shouted again, "Shut up! Just shut up!" He panted, his legs already feeling like jello. Qua kept his quick pace, using his lean and long structure to his advantage against Boteshu and Gunab's more muscular bodies.

After an hour, the cubs had finished nine laps and were slowed down to a quick jog. Qua panted, but still held the lead, pushing himself as hard as he could. Boteshu was better than him at everything, but Qua persuaded himself to beat Boteshu at running. Still trying to keep up with Qua, Boteshu mumbled under his breath about how he wouldn't come behind Qua and Gunab gave him a sideways look, but stayed quiet.

Obassi's sharp eyes watched the three cubs carefully, his mouth thin and impatient. He didn't enjoy watching the cubs run back and forth, back and forth, but he had to do it for the good of the pride, and Boniko knew that, too. It would take time, though. They couldn't get into any major battles until the boys learned to fight.

Qua looked over his shoulder at his older brother with a half smirk, "C'mon, Boteshu! Beat me at this, I dare you!" He sneered, feeling very cocky. Boteshu growled loudly at Qua, his last nerves lost, and he reared up and leapt on Qua, biting him in the back of the neck, pinning him to the ground. Gunab skidded to a stop and stared wide eyed at the two, not knowing what to do. Instantly, Obassi and Boniko were down there, trying to pry the two cubs apart. Before Obassi pulled Boteshu completely away, Boteshu sunk both sets of front claws down both of Qua's eyes.

"Boteshu!" Obassi pulled him back by the nape of his neck and flung him a few feet away from Qua and sent Boniko to aid the younger brother with Gunab's help. Boteshu glared daggers back at Boniko, Gunab, and Qua angrily, only to be slapped across the face by Obassi, luckily enough, without claws. "Why would you attack your brother!"

Boteshu quickly recovered from the blow and glared back up at Obassi, "Because he was taunting me! You would've done the same!"

"No, I wouldn't. I'd try to get faster, not attack." Obassi growled, "Ten more laps for you. And Qua," He turned away from Obassi to examine his younger son, "three more laps. Gunab, finish yours, you only have eleven more to do."

Qua groaned, the back of his neck still bleeding, but the slits around this eyes weren't bleeding anymore, and he started off again, silently. Boteshu, on the other hand, growled and fumed to himself and continued his laps, further away from Qua, but still trailing behind him. Boniko gave a quick sigh and looked over to Obassi, "That's going to happen a lot, you know?"

"Yes, it will. But that's part of it. They have to learn to be patient and ignore each other's taunts. Boteshu is much stronger than Qua, but Qua is built for speed, like you. We made peace with our difference, and so will those two."

Boniko nodded then looked at Gunab, who trailed behind both the brothers, "What about him? He's lean and muscular, so he should be fast and strong, but he's neither."

"We'll work on it." Obassi said and turned to return to his post to watch the running cubs, once again.

* * *

And I'll cut that chapter off right there for ya. C'ya next chapter. 


	14. Range of a Heart

Chapter 14. Hope you're enjoying the story! Sorry for the uneven delays in time, too. Onto the story!

* * *

The next few months in the Liba Pride's territory went by very quickly between the cubs' training. Ibzimai and Dekala were already joining in on the major hunts for the Pride while the three boys sprinted, fought, roared, and anything else they could to be obnoxious, but training. Qua had proven himself to be the slyest of the three, while Boteshu was the strongest, and Gunab was the smartest.

Soon the day came when the boys' manes were halfway grown. Obassi and Boniko graciously graduated them, one at a time, from their cub training to adulthood. Boteshu's mane grew jet black from both his ears and his chest, showing two blood-red stripes behind each ear through the mane. Qua's mane was a medium brown that grew thinner than Boteshu's, but he had a long silver stripe that began from between his ears to the tip of the mane. Gunab, taking after Kovu, grew a dark chocolate brown mane that curves two ways at the top, over each eye, and then grew shaggy on his chest.

Ibzimai adored her brothers, but grew shyer and shyer each day she became a better huntress. From all the separation during training with her brothers, it felt like they were growing apart, so after they "graduated" from the training, she spent long walks with both of them, leaving Gunab to lay and listen to Obassi and Boniko quarrel until they've decided on the simplest of things.

One day, though, after returning home with Qua, Ibzimai turned to Gunab, "Gunab, would you come with me?"

Gunab looked around for a moment, but none of the others acted like it was something out of the ordinary, so he nodded and stood up beside Ibzimai, "Sure. Where to?"

"Just around." She smiled and the two walked into the red Outlands together, chatting like old, old friends. Laughing and joking, and playing and teasing.

After a while, when the sun began to set, Ibzimai turned to Gunab and sat down, looking down to the ground, "I'm sorry I haven't spent time with you like Boteshu and Qua."

He blinked for a second but nodded, "It's fine. I don't mind, really."

"It's just that.. their my brothers, and we never got to play and talk during the training because everyday when you guys would come home, you'd maybe eat and go to bed quickly. I just wanted to catch up with them first before I got to you, as terrible as that sounds."

"It's fine." Gunab said again and sighed in understanding. "And we didn't even thank you when we knew we were eating something you killed. I'm sorry about that."

"So.. we're even." She smiled at him and gave an unnoticeable smirk under her white fur.

Gunab nodded slowly, getting sidetracked slightly by a bug on a log, only to be pounced by Ibzimai. "Woah!" He yelled and stared up at her, almost in shock, "Wow ... you got strong." He pushed her off of him and shook his head for a moment before pouncing on her, "But I'm stronger."

Ibzimai struggled to get out from under his pin, but couldn't budge and she gave a playful warning growl, "I'll bite you."

"You wouldn't dare."

"I really will." She bared her long fangs and tried to snap at his paw, which caused him to jump off of her and run a few feet away. She followed him and tried to pounce again, but missed when he moved. Gunab took the advantage to sprint a ways away towards their water hole.

Ibzimai recollected herself and chased after him and leapt once again, but when he moved this time, she landed straight in the water, causing Gunab to go into a laughing fit. She swam back up to the surface for air and glared at Gunab, then grabbed him with her paws to pull him into the water. Quickly, he pulled himself out of the water and gasped for air and shook his mane out, causing it to fluff, this time letting Ibzimai laugh.

He sent a teasing glare in her direction and ran up on a small cliff the water to look down at her. Ibzimai leapt out of the water and shook herself up and chased him to the viewpoint and looked over the lands during the dusk. Silently, the two admired it, calming down quickly, Ibzimai allowing herself to rest her head against his shoulder as they watched the Sun set and the Moon rise. Gunab gave a small smile and blush as he rest his head on top of hers and they cuddled softly until the moon was above their heads and they walked backed home, tails intertwined. When they arrived back at home, everyone had already went to the dens to rest. Ibzimai headed into the den with Gunab following her and they slept side-by-side that night. In his mind, Gunab repeated a question to ask Obassi in the next few days over and over in his head until he fell asleep, "Obassi, could I please have your daughter in marriage?"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The very next day, first thing in the morning when Obassi usually went to the water hole for a drink, Gunab popped his question, hopeful that Obassi would say yes, but he didn't, exactly. Obassi thought for a moment and his lips curled into an unnoticeable smirk as he thought of the perfect plan.

"Gunab, my good boy." Obassi began, circling Gunab once like Scar would. "You are loyal to this pride, and this pride only, right?"

Gunab eyed Obassi strangely, not seeing where he was going and wanting an answer to his important question, but he nodded, "This pride only. No other prides are held over the Liba Pride."

"Good," Obassi began walking away from the water hole, Gunab getting the message quickly began following him, "You would do anything, ANYTHING, for us?"

"Of course." Gunab said, trailing back at Obassi's shoulders, still waiting for Obassi to reveal what he was doing. Gunab knew by now that Obassi always thought things through carefully and never outright asked something, he always worked his way around to twist it to his own advantage, but Gunab was okay with it most of the time.

With a sideways smirk, Obassi turned and glanced at Gunab, completely serious, "Even destroy another lion or pride for us?"

"Destroy?" Gunab blinked for a moment then understood with a shiver. He had never been asked to kill before, and he had never done it, except for hunts. He sighed deeply after fighting his mind for a second and nodded, "Yes." And that was all Gunab said.

"Even your own family!" Obassi began quietly until it turned to a loud hiss, his eyes wide at Gunab in a sick smile.

The tone made Gunab twitch and crouch down slightly, the fur stiff on his back and claws extended. His family, "You mean.." Gunab stared at Obassi and went to shake his head but thought about it for a moment. My family, he thought. His family thought he was dead. His mother was dead, he had no siblings yet, so the only living family he had was Kovu and Vitani. Gunab hadn't thought of his old family since he left the Pridelands. Gunab felt his heart turn cold as he stood up again, firm in his words and loyalty to Obassi, "Yes. I'd kill my own family for us."

Obassi turned around completely to face Gunab and smiled, "Perfect." Silence between the two lions.

Gunab now understood what Obassi wanted now, and though it would mean destroying an already broken pride, he would earn Ibzimai's heart. The task was agreed silently between the two lions and all that was uttered after that was one word from each lion.

"When?"

"Tomorrow."

* * *

Hehehe. Am I really that evil? Am I! You'll get to find out next chapter. n.n don't you love me? C'ya next chapter! 


	15. Last Attacks, New Leaders

Chapter 15! So how evil am I going to be? Evil. n.n Onto the story.

* * *

Azia brought the Prideland news after a long disappearance. She revealed to Obassi in early morning of her news. There was a new queen in the Pridelands, who had a littler of cubs on the way. Kovu was still holding strong, finally regaining control over the pride from Vitani's slight dictatorship. The fire-colored bird peaked in the younger lions' den and admired how beautifully they had grown, then noticed Gunab in question. Obassi answered quickly that it was his new plan that would begin today. The beginnings of war. Azia fled quickly, before any of the others woke up, leaving Obassi to his normal schedule, but with a thought in his mind, war would begin this very day.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

I'll do it, Gunab thought as he departed from the Outlands, beginning his mission. I'll kill my father and family. Not just for Obassi, but for myself, too. He stood with pride and determination on a large boulder and gazed at the faraway Pride Rock and closed his eyes and let the storm-chilled air rush though his fur and breath.

A memory shot back at him. Sitting on the tip of Pride Rock with one of the greatest kings he had ever known, with all the answers to the world. The lion he adored most, next to Obassi. Gunab bowed his head in a moment of shame. He didn't follow in Simba's footsteps like he had planed. Instead, he had turned to the enemy, but it is what he wanted. I made it through the difficult training, he thought, I made it through my mothers death. I survived in a rival land, and I've committed myself to another pride. I'm sorry, Great King Simba, but this is my choice.

With that, Gunab began once again in a swift pace, his muscles already tensing for the fight. He knew that Obassi and Boniko would follow him soon enough after the fighting had begun. Until then, he was all alone.

He crossed the border where his mother was killed almost two years ago. Pride Rock grew larger. The cloudy sky sent a bolt of lighting thought the sky, branching out above Pride Rock, sending a long rumble of low thunder though the land, but no rain. Luckily, though, the land was still too wet for a fire to start.

And then the king appeared. Gunab slowed to a slow walk, seeing his father for the first time in forever. He ducked into the shadows to watch Kovu for a few moment. Kovu paced the top of Pride Rock for a minute then paused, tensed, catching an unfamiliar scent. He looked around quickly, not seeing anything then froze in fear when Gunab exposed himself into the light under his father.

A feeling of recognition went though Kovu, he swore he knew this lion. "Who are you?" Kovu said, just loud enough for Gunab to hear but not so loud as to disturb the sleeping lionesses.

Gunab gave a sideways smirk and started slowly up the path to the top of Pride Rock. Kovu growled loudly, sensing the challenge. "I've come to claim my position.." Gunab said in a low, fierce voice to break through Kovu's growing growl.

"Your place is not here, outsider. Leave here before you die." Kovu spoke just as fiercely.

"Oh, but it is," Gunab lowered himself in a crouch, preparing for his attack, "..father."

Kovu's eyes widened and he froze at the last word, giving Gunab the chance he prayed for. He was quick and precise, aiming to knock Kovu to his back. He leapt through the air, claws, fully extended, sinking into Kovu's back, knocking him to his side. Kovu roared in pain and shock.

Gunab didn't want to give him the chance to call out again and began clawing violently, hoping to weaken Kovu by making him bleed too much. The older lion regained his senses and returned back to his feet, only to rise on his hind legs to match Gunab's attacks. He swiped his large paws across Gunab's face, hoping to knock him away, but failed. Gunab had been trained to stand that kind of attack. Taking advantage of his quicker movements, Gunab sank down to all fours and flew forward, attacking Kovu's underside, sinking his fangs into Kovu's thick mane, and claws into his exposed underside.

By now, the groggy lionesses began to awaken at the sound of fighting. The lionesses quickly attacked Gunab when they saw the fighting and sent him away from Kovu and began attacking him. Now Obassi and Boniko showed up at the top of Pride Rock and easily fought the group of lionesses from Gunab, and the ones aiding Kovu, away.

Already, younger lionesses began to fall from the group of twenty or thirty of them. The only one who didn't participate in the battle was Falai, who stared out the den then clawed through the back of Pride Rock to escape and save her unborn cubs' lives if she could.

Now both Gunab and Kovu were covered in blood, from themselves and their component. They stared each other down for many seconds through deep glaring eyes. Kovu growled and twisted his head, taunting Gunab to attack again, and he did as so, but not in the way Kovu anticipated. Instead of a frontal attack, Gunab leapt in the group of lionesses Boniko and Obassi were fighting to conceal himself, throwing Kovu off, before attacking Kovu at the side, pinning him by the shoulders to the ground.

"'Father?'" Kovu repeated, his eyes locked with Gunab's.

The younger lion gave a low growl, pushing more weight onto his pin with a slow nod, "I left nearly two years ago to seek a better life. One where I would earn my way to leadership, not by inheriting it. Father, I fight for myself and my pride and my love."

Kovu was silent, just staring at his son. He now knew why the lion looked familiar, his own son had returned, only to destroy the pride. "It.. didn't have to be like this, though."

"This is how I wanted it, though." And with that, the two great lions gave a last locked look before they sunk back into the violence and Gunab sunk his fangs deep in the mane, through all the fur, piercing the flesh slowly, the taste of blood dancing though his body for the first time. Kovu clawed at Gunab weakly, the blood from all the deep wounds pooling under him. Not wanting Kovu to suffer, Gunab shook his head quickly, snapping Kovu's neck, instantly killing him.

The lionesses quit fighting, though there were only ten left alive, Obassi and Boniko covered in blood. There was silence as Gunab released his death grip on the king's neck. Gunab looked at Kovu. The only other lion he ever killed, and his father at that. Cries from the lionesses broke the silence. Gunab stood over Kovu's dead body, warning any of the lionesses that if they even tried to attack any of the three, their lives would be ended effortlessly.

Obassi's lips curled to a wicked smile and he padded to his half-brother's body and looked over it carefully, then nodded to Gunab, "Good job. Very nice."

Gunab gave a half-bow to Obassi, but stood up proudly and strong, "I killed the king, so I take over, not you. This is now my pride."

Boniko nodded, "He is right, Obassi. We follow him now." Boniko looked at Gunab with part admiration, part pride.

The dark lion gave a stubborn growl but gave in and nodded, "And now, Gunab, you may have my daughter as your queen for this new pride."

The Prideland lionesses murmured among themselves until one stepped forward, "Obassi, Obassi, Obassi. I thought you were dead a long time ago." Vitani gave a small sneer then looked at her twin brother's body, sadness sweeping over her as she turned to Gunab, "If you are going to be our new king, you have to promise," she gave a tearful but powerful command, "promise to lead us back to greatness!"

With a deep sigh, Gunab nodded, "I'll do my best, Aunt Vitani." And with that, the short war ended and had ended as peacefully as it could. The lionesses were allowed to mourn and perform burial ceremonies to honor a great king, and laid his body to rest next to Nala, Simba, and Kiara's, along with the lionesses who died during the short lasting fight.

Obassi fled the Pride Lands in late afternoon to fetch the rest of the Liba Pride and bring them to Pride Rock, staying out of the mourning lionesses ways. The Liba Pride looked over the land what was still bloodstained and stared at Gunab and the other two lions in amazement, the younger ones having no idea of the preplanning. Azazsi and Umaimai nuzzled Gunab proudly as if he were one of her own children. Boteshu and Qua were cautious as they congratulated their "brother" then bowed to him graciously.

Rarely seen on his face, Obassi gave a proud smile towards Gunab and then to Ibzimai, "I think you have something to ask my daughter."

Ibzimai looked at Gunab with curiosity, not knowing what was coming. "Ibzimai.." he tried to think of how to word it in front of his whole pride, even the Pridelanders, "..would you do the honor of becoming my queen?"

A silence swept over them, waiting for Ibzimai's answer. The white lioness smiled and nodded, her blush noticeable under her soft fur. Gunab smiled and nuzzled Ibzimai affectionately and the young couple cuddled for a moment then looked at everyone else, who was still silent.

Boteshu and Qua looked at each other, then to Dekala, then they all looked at Ibzimai and Gunab and burst out laughing, "We knew you two would end up together!" Boteshu sang through his laughing fit. The Liba Pride laughed and the former Pridelanders chuckled, trying to lift their spirits.

Gunab turned to the new lionesses and smiled warmly, "I know I killed your king somewhat heartlessly, but I assure you that I'll take much after him, but more successful, after all, I was his one and only son." The lionesses, including Vitani, smiled and roared happily towards him, knowing that Gunab would keep his promise to the new Liba Pride.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Less than a week later, the marriage ritual took place, joining Ibzimai and Gunab as King and Queen of the Pride Lands until death. The young couple roared proudly at the tip of Pride Rock, announcing to the lands that a new leadership has begun. One by one, Obassi, Boniko, Azazsi, Umaimai, Dekala, Boteshu, Qua, Vitani, and the other lionesses bowed in loyalty to them. The only thing the lionesses didn't mention was the disappearance of Falai and what had come of her, but they all assumed she fled somewhere far away to safety. And so, the Pridelands lived in peace and prosperity through the seasons at the great leadership of a young king and queen.

* * *

Such a happy ending. n.n Don't you hate it when people end things that fast? Ah well, I like it, and that's all that matters. Love all of you and see you next story! 


End file.
